Color
by Eitro
Summary: Mahad finds a purpose when he finds a baby left for dead. He promises to protect her. Will he keep that promise?
1. Chapter 1

Color

Chapter One

The Pharaoh ordered for everyone to leave the room. The guards calmly left the room one at a time. Mahad hid behind a bush and listened to the Pharaoh.

"My wife, what is the matter? Why have you been so impatient with me?" The Pharaoh asked.

"I believe I may be preganant." She said.

She looked down at her tummy and held her hand over it. The Pharaoh stood there staring at her.

"A child. I'm going to be a father." The Pharaoh said with a smile.

He ran over and hugged his wife and felt her tummy. Mahad stuck out his tongue and snuck out of the room. He wandered outside the castle into town.

"Now there will be a prince. I must vow to never let anything happen to him!" Mahad said shaking his fist up at the sky.

Mahad smiled and ran along home.

Nine months orso later….

The Pharaoh stood outside the bedroom pacing back and forth with his arms behind his back. Mahad and his father watched him.

"I'm getting dizzy.." Mahad thought to himself.

"How is she? Is the baby okay?" The pharaoh yelled as he heard the door crack.

The Priestess closed the door behind her and closed her eyes. She let out a sigh then opened her eyes and stared at the Pharaoh.

"Your son is alright." She said.

Pharaoh smiled when he heard those words. Mahad started jumping up and down on the chair he had been sitting on. Mahad's father examined the Priestess' frown and gestured for Mahad to stop jumping.

"I'm afraid your wife wasn't as lucky." Priestesss explained.

The Pharaoh's happiness suddenly turned to sorrow as that knife was plunged into his chest. He ran into the bedroom to find his wife. Mahad started crying and by instinct ran towards the room, but his father grabbed him.

"No!" Mahad yelled.

"We must take our leave now. The Pharaoh needs to be alone." His father told him.

Mahad walked in own for about an hour, just kicking around rocks. He stopped under a tree and sat down.

"I can't wait to grow up. Then I can help the prince and Pharaoh more. But I am only Ten." Mahad sighed.

Mahad lifted himself off the tree and sighed. He hunched over and started to walk home. A faint sound of a cry ran through his ears. Mahad quickly turned around looking for it. He listened very carefully.

"A baby? In the forest edge of town?" Mahad wondered.

He again heard a baby's cry and started running in the direction of it. He lloked left and right, he turned everywhere until he finally found it. He knelt down and saw a baby girl.

"Well hello." Mahad smiled.

He played with her for a split second until he realized she was alone out here. He looked around but no one was there.

"Poor thing, I'll take care of you from now on." Mahad said.

Mahad rushed carefully home to show his father who he had found. He ran through the front door screaming.

"Father! Father!" Mahad exclaimed.

His father turned around and gasped at the sight of the baby girl.

"Mahad! Where did you get this child?" He said angrily.

"I found her out in the woods, Father. She was all alone." Mahad said.

Mahad's father looked into the baby girl's eyes and smiled. He handed her back to Mahad.

"Well she is yours now, you take care of her or give her up to be a slave." His father said.

Mahad smiled and nodded, he handed her to a priestess and hugged his father.

"I want to keep her. I vowed to protect her when I found her." Mahad said with pride.

Mahad's father chuckled at his son and tousled his hair. He knelt down and stared at Mahad.

"let's name your daughter Maya." His father joked.

Mahad looked annoyed and gently kicked his father's leg.

"Not funny! She is not mine, I am her guardian now and I already decided her name." Mahad said and smiled.

The priestess laughed at the sight of them joking around. Mahad turned and looked at her confused. She walked over to him and knelt down.

"So what is the name?" She asked.

Mahad closed his eyes and cleared his throat.

"I have decided her name will be Mana." Mahad said.

The Priestess smiled and lifted herself.

"That is a beautiful name." She said.

Mahad quickly ran after her and pulled on her dress. The Priestess turned around.

"You're not going to take her from me are you?" Mahad said with sad eyes.

"No, she is yours." The Priestess said.

Mahad nodded and ran along to play. The Priestess smiled and watched him run along.

"Priestess." Mahad's father called.

"Yes?" She said.

"Make sure to help him with the girl. He is much too young for THAT much responsibility." He said.

She smiled and turned to him.

"Your son is capable of almost anything." She said.

The priestess walked away and his father smiled. Mahad ran around with the other kids, free as ever.

"Mahad! Was that baby your new sister?" a small child asked.

"No, I am her protector." Mahad said proudly.

The other kids all gasped.

"Oh wow!" a girl said.

Mahad smiled nervously at all the attention. Mahad listened and her his father calling him.

"Holy Ra, It's dinner time!" Mahad exclaimed.

"Bye Mahad!" the children shouted.

Mahad waved as he ran hom as fast as he could.

_Those were the days, before you ever knew what darkness was_

_Before you ever knew…_

The birds were chirping feverishly outside Mahad's window as he awoke. He rubbed his eyes and waddled over the his dresser and picked up his comb.

"Mahad! We will be late! It's the prince's 5th birthday today!" His father screamed.

"I know! Don't forget Mana!" Mahad screamed back.

Mahad rolled his eyes and continued to brush his hair in the mirror. He looked down at his dresser and there was a hairpin that he bought for her. He picked it up and smiled as he went out his bedroom door. His father stood at the foot of the stairs tapping his foot as Mahad rushed past him.

"Hey!" He shouted.

Mahad ran through this museum of a house. He started to slow down at the sound of laugter.

"Mana." He said.

He lifted up the cloth hanging in the doorway and walked inside. A few slave women were undressing Mana and all Mana could do was giigle. Mahad walked over to her and knelt down.

"Mana, you must left them change you. It is a specialday." Mahad explained.

She instantly calmed herself and gave him a smile in return. He tousled her hair around and lifted himself from the floor. The slaves continued on dressing Mana in beautiful green Egyptian silk. Mahad grabbed Mana by the hand and walked out of the room. As they made their way to the front door, Mana kept looking down at her dress in worry.

"What troubles you Mana?" Mahad asked.

"I'm scared I will ruin this pretty dress." Mana said softly.

Mahad gripped her hand in his and lifted her up off the ground and onto his back.

"Not with your Guardian here. I protect all of you." Mahad said.

Mahad ran the rest of the way with Mana on his back. He made it up the steps to the castle without struggle, and his father was waiting.

"Are you both well?" He said.

Mahad left Mana off his back and looked up at his father.

"Yes, Father." Mahad said, bowing his head.

"Lucky the God Ra shines on us today. We are not late." He said.

Mahad held Mana's hand and led her into the castle. Mana had only been there once before when she was only 2, to keep the prince company.

Mana looked around at the wide spaced rooms and tall ceilings. She gripped onto Mahad tighter. He looked down at her biting her nail.

"Don't be nervous. You've been here before." Mahad whispered.

"I don't remember." Mana said quietly.

"Welcome!" The Pharaoh exclaimed.

He walked towards Mahad and his father and hugged them. He had a big smile on his face. He looked down at Mana and was surprised.

"Hello, I haven't seen you in awhile." Pharaoh said as he knelt down.

"Thank you for letting me come, Pharaoh." She said looking down at the ground.

He picked her up and carried her into the Throne room. Mahad and his father soon followed.

"Don't forget young lady, It's also your birthday." Pharaoh said.

Mana blinked and looked surprised as he put her down next to the prince.

"That's right. It's your birthday too." The Prince said.

He handed her a tiny little giftbox. She looked down at it in awe. She looked up at Mahad worried she wasn't supposed to have it.

"Thank you Prince." Mana said.

Mahad nodded. Mana bowed to the Prince and set her present down on the table.

"Nonsense! Call me Atem. We are friends, no?" Atem said.

"Yeah!" Mana exclaimed.

She smiled and jumped on Atem, giving him a big hug. They both fell over while the adults and Mahad laughed at the sight.

"Sorry." Mana said getting off Atem.

Mana smiled so brightly in that moment. Her face turned from worry to belonging and happiness. Her face changed from shades of gray to color. Mahad watched her.

"What a beautiful smile." Mahad thought to himself.

"Come on! Open it Mana!" Atem said.

She nodded anxiously and started unwrapping her gift. She peaked inside and saw 2 gold rings. Se looked up at everyone, happy yet confused.

"Mahad has ones just like these. Oh and you Atem." Mana said.

Mahad laughed and knelt down beside her. He look the armlets from the box and slid them up her arms. The Pharaoh walked over to her.

"Yes. Mahad has told me great things of you. You want to be a Magician." He said.

Mana nodded as Mahad lifted her from the floor to her feet.

"He's honoring you today Mana. You are not just anyone now. You will be Priestess Mana when you grow older." Mahad explained.

"No, you are part of the family." He said.

Mana teared up and fell onto the floor. Mahad smiled and sat her on his lap.

"Don't cry Mana. It's a good thing." Mahad said.

She kept rubbing the tears from her eyes. Mahad lifted her chin and looked at her.

"I'm going to be a Priest soon and I'll teach you. I'll always be your Guardian." Mahad said.

Mana stopped crying and Mahad wiped the tears from her eyes. She smiled back.

"Thank you so much Pharaoh. And you Atem!" Mana said.

Mana moved from Mahad's lap over to Atem. She grabbed a box and handed it to him.

"Here! Happy Birthday." Mana said.

Atem opened up the box and inside was a small clay sculpture.

"Oh, is this me?" Atem asked.

"Yeah!" Mana said excited.

"Thanks!" Atem said.

The two children got up and ran around playing while Mahad watched with a smile. Mahad heard his father and The Pharaoh whispering and he turned his attention to them. They walked out into the hall quietly.

"I need to ask a favor of you, friend." Pharaoh said.

Mahad tried listening in but the children were much too loud to hear their word. Mana pulled on Mahad's hand.

"Mahad, come play with us." Mana said.

"Not now, Mana." Mahad said.

She frowned and turned around to play with Atem. Mahad heard footsteps and quickly walked away from the door.

"I think that's enough playtime. Time for teachings my son." Pharaoh said.

The children stopped running and stared at the adults.

"Aww, but that's so boring and it's my birthday." Atem said.

Mahad grabbed Mana and put her on his back.

"You are older meaning you need more teachings." He said.

"Say your goodbyes Mana." Mahad said.

"Bye Atem! I'll see you soon!" Mana waved to Atem.

Mahad turned around and walked out of the throne room and down the halls. Mana let her arms flop over Mahad's shoulders and she rested her head on his back.

"Tired?" Mahad asked.

"Just my body." Mana said.

"So your mind is still full of energy then." Mahad said.

He nodded to the guards and walked down the front steps of the castle.

"Yeah." Mana said softly.

Mahad walked through town past the flower shop and then the bakery.

"Mana, Is there anything you want today?" Mahad asked.

Mana nuzzled into his back and closed her eyes.

"Just don't leave me." Mana said.

Mahad let her down in front of the door and held her hand.

"That wish was already granted 5 years ago." Mahad said.

He opened the door and pulled her inside. He locked the door behind her.

"That's still my wish!" Mana exclaimed.

Mahad smiled and led her upstairs. He lifted up the cloth and they both entered his room. As she sat down on the bed, he pulled out the small hairpin from his pocket.

"Here, this is my present." Mahad said.

Mahad showed er the hairpin before setting it down upon the dresser.

"What? I can't wear it?" Mana said sadly.

Mahad climbed into bed and pulled the covers over them both. He wrapped his arm around her.

"It's late and you need rest. You can wear it tomorrow." Mahad explained.

She closed her eyes and laid her head on his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Siren: ^_^ okay so there's a lot of time skipping in the chapter sorry xD Also Mana starts off at 10 and Mahad is 20.

Color

Chapter Two

Growing up

"Mana!" Mahad yelled.

He shook her as hard as he could. Her eyes popped open and a bead of sweat dripped off her face. Mahad put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked

Mana lifted herself up, breathing heavily. She held her hand up to her heart and sighed.

"Just a nightmare, no worries." Mana smiled.

Mahad hugged her tightly.

"Of course, I'm going to worry." Mahad said.

Mahad pulled her out of bed. He called servants to the room.

"Change the bed, it needs to be comfortable for her to sleep." Mahad said.

The servants nodded and continued to change the bed. Mahad grabbed her hand and led her into the next room. He grabbed the bottom of her night gown and began to lift it up. She rose her arms up and let him take it off. He grabbed another nightgown and slipped it over her.

"There. Nightsweats came be uncomfortable." Mahad said.

They both climbed back into bed and pulled the fresh covers over them. Mana laid her head down onto the pillow and turned towards the wall. Mahad looked at her back. Confused, he laid right behind her and placed his hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry I'm an inconvenience." Mana said.

Mahad turned her over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"It's my job." He said.

They both nodded and fell asleep.

The sun brightly shined through the window into Mahad's bedroom, waking him from his slumber. He rose up from his pillow, squinting his eyes. He shielded himself from the sun with his arm and walked over to the window.

"So bright today." Mahad said.

Mana sighed and turned over, still sleeping. Mahad covered his mouth as he watched her move, luckily she didn't awake. Mahad smiled and headed downstairs.

"Ah, my son. I have been waiting for you." His father said.

Mahad walked past him.

"Hold on, I'm getting breakfast for Mana and I." He said.

"Is she awake? He asked.

Mahad leaned over the table and stared at his father on the other side. He picked a grape out of the fruit bowl and ate it.

"No, she had a nightmare last night. She will awake soon." Mahad said.

"It's good she isn't awake. I needed to talk to you." His father said.

Mahad dropped the grape he had just picked up as he noticed his father wearing battle gear. Mahad moved around the table to the other side and looked at his father who was looking at the ground.

"You're going to war aren't you?" Mahad said.

His father looked at him with a sad smile. He placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Yes. Don't worry, I will be back." He said.

He gave his son a fatherly hug and went on his way. Mahad stood there in shock as he watched him leave. Mana walked down the stairs, rubbing her eyes. She yamned and stretched out her arms as she reached the bottom step. She looked over and saw Mahad just standing there.

"Oh, there you are." Mana said.

Mahad's eyes widened as if he had heard the sound of shattering glass. He ran over to Mana and wrapped his arms around her waist so hard. She couldn't take the force, causing her to sit down on the ground with him still holding on. Mana looked down at Mahad as the tears rolled from his eyes.

"What's wrong Mahad?" She asked.

"My father is leaving, and I don't know when he will be back." Mahad cried.

Mana smiled sadly and placed her hand on his head.

"Don't you worry. Your father is one of the strongest men I ever seen." Mana said.

Mahad brushed her hand off his head and looked up at her, still smiling that sad smile.

"Don't worry, you won't be alone. I'm still here, even though I'm more of a liability then stability." Mana said.

Mahad wiped his tears away and nudged her cheek.

"Look at you being all smart." Mahad smiled.

"I learned from the best." Mana said, striking a manly pose.

Mahad rose up off the ground, reaching his hand out to Mana. She accepted and he helped her off the floor.

"Let's have some breakfast." Mahad said with a big smile.

"Okay!" Mana exclaimed.

A year has passed since Mahad's father went to war. The village has been completely peaceful.

Mahad knelt down in front of an authority figure. He placed a headdress on Mahad and placed his hand on his shoulder. Mahad looked up at the man.

"You are now an official member of the Royal Court. Priest Mahad." The man said.

The crowd clapped and smiled onto Mahad as he rose from his feet. He bowed again and turned around to see Mana standing there crying.

"Welcome Priest." A Priestess said.

"Thank you." Mahad said.

He nodded to her and she did back.

"I am Isis. We will be around eachother a lot from now on." Isis said.

Mahad glanced over at Mana still crying. He gave a quick nod to Isis and left. He couldn't ignore Mana any longer. He knelt down and put his hands on her arms.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

She wiped the tears off her face and smiled awkwardly.

"I'm proud." Mana said softly.

Mahad smiled and chuckled at her reply. He held back from hugging her.

"I am now a Priest, part of Royal Court." Mahad thought.

He looked down at Mana's smile.

"I can't treat her the same. I must be representable." Mahad thought.

He smiled and walked away. Mana stood there confused. She left the celebration and headed home. She walked through the castle's garden and stared at her reflection in the pond.

"Mana!" Atem yelled.

Mana looked across the pond and saw Atem playing with another boy. Mana waved back as they made their way to her.

"Atem, who is this?" She asked.

"This is my very best friend." Atem said proudly.

Mana looked over at the small child. She smiled and put her hand out.

"I'm Mana." She said with a smile.

"I'm Yugi." Yugi said shyly.

He took her hand and shook it barely.

"Welcome to the family!" Atem said as he patted Yugi's back.

Mana looked down at Yugi's hand and saw a mini sculpture. She sat down on the ground next to him.

"Did you make that?" Mana asked.

"Yes." Yugi said quietly.

She picked it up and started examining it.

"Mana makes them too! She made me one for my 5th birthday." Atem explained.

Yugi gasped and looked at Mana. She nodded and played around with his toy.

"Yours is much better though, Yugi." Mana said.

"You must make me one, Yugi!" Atem said with a smirk.

"You're about to be 12, you are too old." Mana said.

She sighed and stuck her nose up. Atem looked at her with an annoyed look.

"You appear to be Atem when I look at you Yugi, but you are better then him." Mana said.

"There you are, Prince. Your father has requested you." Mahad said.

Atem looked up at him with a grimace. He rested his head on his arm and sighed.

"Oh Mahad, but he is so boring." Atem said.

Mana and Atem both rose to their feet. Atem ran over to Mahad and waved at Yugi.

"Bye Yugi! We'll play again later!" Atem said.

Mana watched Atem run to Mahad. She looked down at Yugi and smiled.

"Goodbye Yugi. I'll be heading home now." Mana said.

Mahad turned his head and looked behind him. He saw Mana running home. He fought his urge to run after her and continued to follow the Prince.

"I can't! What is she thinking going off alone." Mahad thought.

He put his hand on his forehead and smiled awkwardly.

"Maybe I am overdoing it. She doesn't need to be baby as much anymore. She'll be twelve in two days." He thought.

Mana walked into the flower shop and the door closed behind her ringing the bell.

"Hello?" Mana said.

The storekeeper turned around as she cleaned a pot.

"Oh, Mana. How are you dear?" She asked.

Mana sat down behind the counter on a stool next to the shopkeeper.

"I'm okay." Mana said hesitantly.

The shopkeeper put down the pot and sat down beside her.

"I know that's not true. You've been coming here since you were 3 to see me." She said.

Mana smiled and looked down at her feet.

"Everything is changing. I don't know if I can handle it. Mahad is acting like I'm nobody, Atem is playing with everyone but me, and Master hasn't returned from war!" Mana exclaimed.

The shopkeeper smiled and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I don't have all the answers you need, but Mahad has grown up Mana. He is now a Priest and has other duties to attend to. As for Atem, He is the Prince and lives in luxury. He may not know how hurt you are unless you tell him." She explained.

Mana calmed down and frowned.

"I'm so stupid." Mana said.

"Come with me, I have something for you." She said.

Mana got up and followed the shopkeep to the greenhouse.

"Here." She said.

Mana was handed a pot of dirt. Mana held it confused as to why she had this.

"I want you to take care of this flower. Nurture it from seed to fullgrown flower." She said.

Mana smiled and waved goodbye as she ran home.

"Ah, almost there!" Mana thought.

She ran up the steps and inside the front door. She ran into the living hall and put the pot under a faucet.

"I'll take good care of you." Mana said.

Mana took the little pot into her hands and walked upstairs to Mahad's room. She placed the little pot on the window seal where the sun dimly.

"The sun is setting. I should get some rest." Mana said.

Mana turned towards Mahad's bed. She hesitated as she reached out for the blanket. Mana walked away from the bed and frowned.

"It's different now." Mana said.

Mahad bowed to the Pharaoh and walked down the hall. Isis walked out of the room ahead.

"Good evening Mahad." Isis said.

He nodded and left the castle. The guards moved out of the way as Mahad made his way down the steps. He walked through town making sure Mana wasn't out by herself at night. He heard a jingle and saw the flower shop keeper leaving.

"Oh hello, Priest." She said.

"Has Mana gone home?" He asked.

"Yes, she went home about an hour ago, Priest." She said.

Mahad nodded and continued on home. He walked up the steps and through the door. After he closed the door behind him, he took off his headdress and set it down on the table beside him. He walked over to the living hall and hung up his cloak.

"I'm hungry." Mahad said.

Mahad grabbed a handful of grapes and headed towards the stairs. He popped a grape in his mouth when he looked into his room and saw Mana wasn't in there. Mahad dropped the grapes and ran into the hall. He checked the upstairs rooms before running into the living hall.

"Mana!" He yelled.

He ran down the hall and checked those rooms. Sure enough he saw Mana sleeping in her baby room. He panted and leaned up against the wall. He sighed as he saw her sleeping in her old bed.

"This room brings back memories." He tought.

-flashback-

"I can't wait to grow up. Then I can help the prince and Pharaoh more. But I am only Ten." Mahad sighed.

A cry echoed through Mahad's ears.

"A baby? Out here alone?" Mahad thought.

Mahad searched every nook and cranny and found a baby girl in the grass.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you.

-end-

Mahad covered Mana with her blanket and left the room. He continued back towards the dining hall.

-flashback-

"No! Let me in! I want to see her!" Mahad yelled.

Mahad was held back by two Priestesses. He pushed and shoved them as hard as he could.

"Mahad, She is sick and likely to get you sick as well!" They yelled.

He finally pushed them off and opened her door. Mahad panted as he knelt at her bedside.

"Mana, Are you alright?" Mahad asked.

She turned over, her face completely red.

"Mahad, I get you sick. Go back." She said.

"Nonsense, I'll stay. I am 13. I can handle anything." Mahad said.

-end-

He walked through the living hall and stopped at the front of the stairs. He placed his hand on his forehead, covering his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Siren: I have kind of made this a backstory to Pharaoh and The Slave xD Ra, I'm such a fan *_*

Color

Chapter Three

Changes

Mahad woke up and got out of bed. He looked out the window at the sound of children playing. He had no expression on his face. He made his way downstairs quickly ad saw Mana sitting with a bowl of fruit. She turned her head to look at Mahad.

"Hey, sleepyhead!" Mana said and stuck her tongue out.

Mahad scratched his head and blinked.

"Normally I'm up before she is." Mahad thought.

He walked over and sat down across from her. She handed him and apple ad he accepted.

"Surprised I'm up?" Mana said and winked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Don't forget I went to bed before you." Mana said.

Mahad smiled and grabbed his cloak.

"Wait, you're leaving already?" Mana said franticly.

Mahad fastened on his headdress and turned towards her.

"My duties as a Priest start early." Mahad said.

She sighed and nodded. He placed his hand on her head.

"I'll be back when the sun is at it's peak. Time for your lessons." Mahad said.

Mana smiled and nodded and he left. She left the house and walked into town.

"Maybe I'll go see the shopkeeper today." Mana said.

She thought to herself about what she was to do that day. Suddenly she ran into Atem.

"Atem, shouldn't you be with Mahad?" She said.

Atem quickly got up and ran away.

"Can't explain now!" Atem yelled back.

Mana just blinked in awe. She got up and dusted herself off.

"Sure, don't even help me up!" Mana said shaking her fist.

Mana sighed and continued to walk through town. Mana checked her pockets and she did have money.

"I'll go to the bakery and get some delicious bread." Mana said.

She opened the bakery door and went inside.

"Hello, Mana." Kisara said.

"Oh, hi. Where's the shopkeep." Mana asked.

"He's in the back kneeding dough." She said.

Mana smiled and walked over to her.

"Well can you get me some bread?" Mana said.

"Here you go." Kisara said

She handed Mana a fresh piece of bread. Mana handed her the money and waved goodbye. Mana walked down the street and saw Yugi with his mother.

"Hi, Yugi!" Mana exclaimed.

Yugi and his mother turned around. Yugi smiled and ran towards her. Mana gave Yugi a hug.

"Mana!" Yugi cried.

Yugi let go of Mana and tugged on his mother's dress.

"Mamma, This is Mana! She is friends with me and Atem, the Prince!" Yugi said excitingly.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Nice to meet you too. I have to go now, But I'll see you later Yugi!" Mana said.

She waved back at them and ran home.

Mahad walked into the Prince's room, but he wasn't there. He ran out and alerted Isis that he was missing. Mahad looked out the window at the garden to try to find him. Instead, he saw Mana running home.

"I wish she was the one I had to teach all day. At least I could keep an eye on her unlike Atem." Mahad thought as he ran.

Mahad and Isis stopped running when they saw Atem walk through the door. They put theirands on their knees and tried to catch their breath.

"Where have you been?" Isis panted.

"Sorry I needed to help a friend." Atem explained.

After Atem's teachings were over, Mahad looked outside. The sun was merely hours away from setting. Mahad turned to Isis.

"Am I needed?" Mahad asked.

Isis shook her head to him and he nodded. He left the castle and headed home through the garden.

Mana placed the little pot underneath the faucet and watered it.

"It sprouted! I'm so excited!" Mana said.

Mana closed her eyes and smiled. She crossed her, set them down the sink edge and rested her head. Her yes instantly opened when she heard the door open.

"Mana!" He exclaimed.

She came around the corner slowly and looked up at him. Mahad saw her and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't come." He said.

"It's okay, I watered my plant and I talked to Atem and Kisara." Mana said.

She smiled and turned around to the sink. Mahad frowned and walked over to the sink. He picked up the little pot before she did.

"I'll help you." He said.

He walked through the living hall towards Mana's room. Mana realized he was putting it in her room. She ran after him and pulled on his cloak.

"Stop! It goes in your room Mahad!" Mana exclaimed.

Mahad stood there still, while Mana still held his cloak.

"I've been requested to stay in the castle, in a room by the Prince's." Mahad said sternly.

Mana smiled sadly.

"I still want it in your room. The light shines through more in there. Ra shines on you." Mana said.

Mahad set the pot on her table and left out the backdoor.

Later that night…..

"Mahad!" Atem screamed.

Mahad woke up at the sound of Atem's screams. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"P-prince?" Mahad said.

Atem threw himself onto Mahad's lap as he cried.

"What's the matter?" Mahad asked.

"Help me! Yugi hates me! I went to Aknadin and made him give me Yugi so he could stay. Now Tive banished him and I'm bad!" Atem sobbed.

Mahad sighed and placed his hand on Atem's head.

"Oh little Atem, Don't cry. I know your intentions and you aren't bad." Mahad said.

Atem looked up at Mahad smiling.

"But yours is selfish behavior. You didn't think of what was best for Yugi." Mahad said.

"But Mahad I can't leave him!" Atem exclaimed.

Atem jumped up and hugged Mahad. Mahad blinked in surprise to it. Mahad gently hugged Atem back.

"A Pharaoh must never be selfish with his people." Mahad smiled.

Atem calmed down and sat on the bed.

"I understand, I'll give Yugi to Uncle tomorrow." Atem said.

"Good idea, for now let us convince Yugi to stay in one of our rooms." Mahad said.

Atem peaked open his eyes as he heard the sound of muffled voices near by.

"Atem!" a voice screamed.

Atem opened his eyes alittle more.

"Yugi?" He thought.

"Atem!" Yugi screamed.

"No you mustn't! The Prince is sleeping!" Mahad exclaimed.

"Let go!" Yugi said.

Atem got up out of bed and rushed through the doorway.

"Yugi! What happened?" Atem asked.

"A-Atem, please help me. My mom and master have left, I'm alone." Yugi panicked.

Mahad set Yugi on his feet.

"Aknadin ordered them to leave early this morning with the slaves. No one knows where they were going." Mahad explained.

Atem started shaking. He ran over to Yugi and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Yugi! I promise I won't leave you. You can sleep in my room and I'll take care of you." Atem said.

Mahad felt awkward and left the two in his room.

"Wonderful first night." Mahad thought.

Mahad looked out the window towards his home. He placed his elbows on the window pane and rested his head in his hands.

"I wonder how Mana's first night was. Is she even awake?" He said softly.

-dream-

Mana saw Atem walking alongside Yugi in town. She smiled and waved.

"Atem! Yugi!" Mana yelled.

The two turned back and looked at her for a moment then continued without her. Mana ran towards them but they seemed to get further and further from her as everything turned to black.

"Atem! Yugi! No!" Mana yelled.

Mana stopped in the middle of the darkness, and turned around.

"Master!" She said.

He faded back into the darkness as she reached her hand out to him. She heard the shopkeeper say her name and she turned around. The saw the shopkeeper holding a flower in the distance. She ran as fast as she could but the shopkep moved further from her.

"Mana." Mahad said.

Mana's eyes widened when she heard his voice. She turned around and ran towards it.

"Mahad!" Mana exclaimed.

Tears flowed from her eyes as she saw him with arms wide open. Right before she grabbed hi, he disappeared into the darkness. Mana fell to her knees and covered her face.

-end-

Mana shifted and turned in her bed.

"Mana, wake up." Isis said.

Isis shook Mana as she continued to sweat and toss in bed.

"Mahad!" A man said.

Mahad turned towards the castle gates and saw a man standing there.

"Yes?" Mahad said.

"Forgive me Priest but I have a message for you from the Pharaoh." The messenger said.

Mahad bowed down as he did.

"What is it?" Mahad asked.

"Wake up!" Isis screamed.

"Your father has died." The messenger said.

Mana jumped from her bed screaming as she awoke.


	4. Chapter 4

Siren: Ta Dah! Finally to the good shiz xD

Chapter Four

Forsaken

Mana went outside to the garden and turned on the hose. She looked up at the sky and protected her face from the light.

"Thank you, Ra! Perfect for the flowers to get nutrients!" Mana said.

Mana bent down and watered her flowers. She heard some voice whispering and she set down the hose. Mana quietly peaked around the corner and saw Aknadin in the shadows with Aton.

"Go forth to Atem, tell him of his father's plans to send a trusted friend to war. Make sure you ask when only Yugi is with him. Send that brat to war." Aknadin said.

"Yes, sir." Aton said.

Aknadin began turning around. Mana pianicked and ran back to her garden and grabbed the hose. She looked up and saw Aknadin walking by.

"Afternoon, Mana. Ra, is shining upon you today." He said.

Mana nodded and gave him a nasty look as he left. Mana quickly jumped up and ran into town to find Yugi.

"Yugi!" Mana yelled.

She saw him heading towards the castle's garden. She pulled on his arm the opposite way.

"Mana! I have work to do!" Yugi said.

"This won't take long!" Mana exclaimed.

Mana pulled him into the flower shop and handed him money.

"Do me a favor and buy me some flowers for my garden. Stay here until I get back." Mana said.

Mana ran out the door and town the street.

"I know who can save Yugi! Seth!" Mana thought.

Mana ran towards the town square and saw Seth by the fountain.

"Seth!" Mana exclaimed.

Seth turned towards her and closed his book.

"Hello." Seth said.

"The Prince has requested your company today." Mana said.

"I'm such a liar!" Mana thought.

"Oh, thank you." Seth said.

He stood up and bowed to Mana. She nodded as he left towards the castle. Mana took a shortcut through town and arrived back at the flower shop.

"Ra, Mana. Took you long enough." Yugi said.

Mana took the flowers from him and laughed.

"Sorry, Thank you. You can go home now." Mana said.

Yugi nodded and went on his way.

"Phew. I know Seth is loyal to Atem so He'll take Yugi's place. Stupid, Aknadin." Mana said.

Aknadin stood in the shadows listening to every word. Mana smelt her flowers and continued on home. She skipped into the backyard and laid the flowers down.

"Oh, I forgot the shovel inside!" Mana remembered.

She lifted herself off the dirt and ran towards the door. She went inside and turned the corner into the living hall. She opened her eyes and saw 3 men in black standing there. Mana panicked and ran towards the backdoor. She halfway opened it.

"Heeel-" Mana yelled before being muffled.

She felt someones hand over her mouth, in response she bit it.

"Ouch!" He yelled as he dropped Mana.

Mana stumbled onto her feet but one of the men kicked her stomach and she fell over. Mana screamed in pain as the men kicked her and beat her.

"Mahad!" Mana screamed.

"He isn't coming for you." They laughed.

Mana's yes widened as the man pulled her dress up. She kicked him in the stomach and tried to flip over but he was too strong. He punched her in the face and pinned her. Mana closed her eyes as a tear fell.

Seth knelt down in front of the Prince and held his right hand to his heart.

"Prince." Seth said.

"Hello, Seth. What brings you here." Atem asked.

Seth opened his eyes and rose to his feet.

"I was told you requested my company." Seth said.

Atem blinked.

"No, but since you are here, why not play me in agame?" He said.

Yugi stood in the corner of the room, sweeping the dirt out. They both sat down and began playing chess. Yugi creeped closer as the game continued and watched.

"hmm." Atem mumbled.

"It's your turn Prince." Seth said.

Atem girnned and laughed.

"Good jog Seth! You're quite difficult to play against." Atem said.

Aton hurried through the hallway and knock on the door. He peaked in.

"Prince? Can I enter? I have a message from The Pharaoh." Aton said.

Atem frowned and gestured him to come in. Seth turned around and looked at Aton..

"What does he want?" Atem said.

"He wants you to send a trusted messenger to Syria's war. Very trusted." Aton said.

Aton stared intently at Yugi as Yugi backed away slowly.

"Sorry Aton, but t-" Atem said.

"My Prince, I'd be honored with this task." Seth said.

"Oh, of course you can Seth. Tell my father of my decision!" Atem said proudly.

"Yes sir." Aton said.

Aton left the room and frowned angrily.

"Yugi, tell my uncle that Seth will be gone for some time. Do hurry back, I get to train with a sword today." Atem said.

"I understand, I'll go now." Yugi said.

Mana laid motionless on the ground in the corner. She twitched as she heard the sound of footsteps.

"Oh, Master. What shall we do with her?" A man said.

Aknadin looked down at the girl laying there without moving.

"She can't make out who we are. Just make sure she won't remember." Aknadin said.

Aknadin saw her eyes twitch and her swung his leg straight into her face.

"There." Aknadin said.

The three men followed Aknadin as he left the house. He made his way into his chamber and passed a guard.

"Guard, I'm not seeing anyone." He said.

The servant nodded as he left into his home. Yugi wandered through town looking for the right house, the one Aknadin resided in.

"Excuse me? Is Aknadin here?" Yugi asked.

"Let him in!" Aknadin yelled.

Yugi entered the home slowly.

"I have a message from Atem1" Yugi said.

Aknadin picked Yugi up by his neck.

"Snake! It was a mistake to give you to Atem! If only Tive knew." Aknadin said.

"W-what?" Yugi cried.

"Your mother was sold, and TTive died." Aknadin chuckled.

"You did it! Bastard!" Yugi screamed.

Aknadin through Yugi across the ground.

"Fetch me my whip." Aknadin said.

"Yes sir." A servant said.

Yugi tunred around as the servant undressed him.

"No." Yugi stuttered.

"You will regret your arrogance." Aknadin said.

Yugi's scream echoed through town for an hour before Aknadin grew tired.

"Throw him outside." Aknadin said.

The servants picked him up and threw him outside the door. Yugi stumbled to his feet and wandered towards the castle.

"Now they won't mess with me again." Aknadin said to himself.

"Today was horrible! My training wasn't well and Yugi didn't come to watch. I'm worried." Atem said.

Atem walked through the hall and saw Yugi sitting up against the wall in a corner.

"Yugi, there you are! Where have you been all day? I waited for you." Atem said.

Yugi lifted his head. His eyes were emotionless and hollow. He had tears dried on his face. Atem knelt down.

"Yugi, What's wrong?" Atem asked.

"Oh, Atem." Yugi said.

Yugi's eyes began fluttering as Atem placed his hand on Yugi's back.

"Yugi! You are all wet!" Atem exclaimed.

Atem look down at his hand and saw a thick red puddle.

"B-blood? Oh, Ra." Atem said.

Yugi closed his eyes and began to fall over. Atem caught him and started shaking him.

"Yugi, open your eyes!" Atem yelled.

Atem picked him up and wandered through the castle, while Yugi dripped everywhere.

"Mahad! Isis! Come here now!" Atem yelled as he entered his room.

Atem sat down on the bed and cradled Yugi. Mahad and Isis walked through the doorway.

"What is it?" Mahad asked.

Isis gasped as she saw Yugi bleeding all over Atem. She covered her mouth with her hand. Mahad's eyes widened at the sight.

"Please, help him. I think he was whipped." Atem said.

Isis and Mahad ran to his bed. They lifted Yugi off Atem and laid him on the bed. Isis opened a small tin and rubbed it onto Yugi's back as Mahad held him. She then grabbed some bandages and wrapped him up.

"This will do for now." Isis said.

She stood up and turned to Atem.

"Let him rest for now. Tell one of us when he wakes up." Isis explained.

Atem nodded as they left the room.

"Who do you think has done this?" Mahad asked.

"I already know." Isis said.

Mahad stopped walking as did she.

"I asked my necklace. It was Aknadin. I'm not surprised, he can be so cruel." Isis said.

She touched her Millenium necklace and sighed.

"So much for family." Mahad said.

The sun shined into Atem's bedroom brightly. Yugi finally opened his eyes. He looked around, disoriented. He looked down and saw Atem's hand on his and Atem sleeping at his bedside.

"Atem." Yugi smiled.

"Isis!" Mahad exclaimed.

Isis turned around and looked at Mahad running towards her.

"Yes?" She said.

"Has Yugi woken up?" Mahad asked.

"I'm not sure." She said.

"Thank you, I'll go."

Mahad and Isis looked towards the door and saw Yugi and Atem walking out. Mahad rushed to their side and bowed.

"Are you both alright?" Mahad asked.

"I'll be fine." Yugi said softly.

"I'm taking him to the lake for some relaxing time. I'm calling off all teachings and lessons for this week." Atem said.

Mahad and Isis nodded.

"First Seth comes and says someone said I wanted him, then Mana stalls Yugi from going to the castle and makes him wait while she ran off, and Yugi gets whipped for no apparent reason!" Atem screamed.

Everything suddenly became clear to Mahad.

-flashbacks-

"Well I'm alittle surprised. I thought Yugi was more trusted, though Seth would be perfect so that Yugi could stay and be safe. Knadin will be without an apprentice now." Isis said

"I'm not surprised. Aknadin can be so cruel." Isis said.

"Mana stopped him from going to the castle." Atem said.

"Seth said someone told him I wanted him." Atem said.

-end-

Mahad covered his mouth with his hand to keep from screaming. His eyes kept widening as he thought of what happened to Yugi. Mahad instantly ran down the castle's steps and towards town.

"Mahad!" Isis yelled.

Isis saw her necklace glow. She touched her necklace and a vision appeared. Mana was covered in blood, scooting her way across the floor to the door. A man stood over her and kicked her down. Aknadin walked over as she flickered her eyes and he swung his foot into her face.

"Mana! This can't be!" Mahad thought.

He ran to the flowershop and rushed inside.

"Mana! Where is she?" Mahad screamed.

The shopkeeper jumped at him screaming. She turned around shaking.

"She was in here for a minute but left Yugi here. Then she left, but when my apprentice made a delivery he said he saw Mana talking to Seth. Is everything alright?" She asked.

"I knew it!" Mahad exclaimed.

He ran out the door and towards his old home. He stumbled up the steps and through the door.

"Mana!" He yelled.

He waited for a reply but heard nothing but wind. He ran upstairs and looked through every room.

Mana! Where are you!" He screamed.

Mahad heard something break downstairs and rushed down the steps. He looked through the dining hall and eventually saw Mana laying underneath a fallen table in a pool of her own blood.

"Mana!" He screamed.

He ran over to her side and threw the table off of her. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He looked at all the blood around him and started to panick more.

"Mana, you got to open your eyes now." Mahad said.

Mana just sat there motionless. Mahad kept shaking Mana harder. He placed his hand on her face and kissed her forehead.

"Please." He said softly.

Mana's eyes flickered for a moment. She had her eyes the slightest bit open. All she saw was darkness. She suddenly became aware of the hand touching her face. Without restraint she screamed at the top of her lungs since her body was useless.

"Noooo! No!" Mana screamed.

"Mana! It's me!" Mahad yelled back.

Mana's body gave out. She couldn't scream anymore. She just looked into the darkness and laughed.

"Mahad, you weren't there." She thought.

"Mana." Mahad said.

Mana heard his voice and the darkness began fading. She looked up as her eyes opened and saw Mahad above her with tears rolling down his face.

"Mahad, you are here." Mana whispered.

She reached up and touched his cheek then she fell back asleep. Mahad started crying hard as he watched her in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Siren: This is going to get kind of graphic in the worst ways. So I apologize.

Color

Chapter Five

Goodbye

Mahad walked through town with Mana in his arms. The shopkeeper gasped as she locked up the shop and saw Mana. Everyone who passed stopped in their tracks and watched the Priest carry Mana to the castle.

"I'm sorry, Mana." Mahad whispered.

Mahad entered the castle gates and the guards alerted Isis of his return. As he reached the top step Isis ran out with a look of worry.

"Come with me." She said.

Mahad followed Isis into an empty bedroom. Isis gestured for him to lay her down onto the bed. He nodded and did so. Isis grabbed a small tin with a cream inside. Mahad grabbed her wrist before she applied it.

"Is it safe for her?" Mahad asked seriously.

"Yes, this will help with her pain." Isis explained.

Mahad let her go and nodded. Isis applied the agent onto Mana's face as other Priestesses gathered with towels and supplies. Mahad kept a close watch upon them.

"Put a towel on her head." Isis demanded.

Isis grabbed Mana's dress and ripped it open.

"Give me a needle a thread." Isis said.

Isis began stitching a deep wound on Mana's chest as the others applied the agent to Mana's arms. Isis cut the thread and wiped the blood from her hands. Isis ripped the rest of the dress off. Mahad blushed and turned away while covering his mouth and nose.

"Fetch me a clean nightgown and underwear." Isis yelled.

"Why new underwear? Did you rip those?" A Priestess said before she left.

Isis looked up angrily. They ran out the door. Isis continued to apply the agent to the sores across her legs.

"Poor thing." Isis said softly.

The other women rushed back into the room carrying fresh clothes. Isis put her dress on.

"Mahad hand me the cotton swabs next to you." Isis asked.

Mahad handed her the cotton swabs and looked at her. She looked at him as if she pitied him. She watched her wipe up a line of blood coming from up Mana's dress.

"What.." Mahad said.

Mahad began to panick inside. He started shaking uncontrollably. Isis ran the swab in between Mana's legs and then pulled it out. Mahad dropped to his knees because of what he saw. Isis held a swab not only covered in blood but a little white speck on it as well.

"I'm sorry. She was raped as well as beaten." Isis said.

Mahad knelt at her bedside as Isis left the room.

He stared at her sleeping, covered in bruises an cuts. Mahad was shaking violently. He wrapped his arms around himself to try to stop shaking. His eyes widened and tears poured out. He grabbed Mana's hand and held it to his face.

"I'm so sorry." Mahad cried.

Mahad crawled into the bed beside her, making sure not to hit her. He laid down beside her and held her close like he used to when she was young. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-Dream-

"Mana? Mana!" Mahad yelled.

"I'm right here Silly." Mana said.

She stuck her tongue out at him as she leaned out from behind a tree.

"You scared me." Mahad said.

Mana walked over to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Mahad." Mana said.

He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

-end-

Mahad opened his eyes and realized that he had fallen asleep. Mahad turned over and saw Mana still asleep. He moved his hand out from underneath and her eyes popped open. She fell onto the floor and stumbled to the door.

"Mana! Stop!" Mahad screamed.

"Nooo!" Mana screamed.

Mahad wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her from the ground. Mana screamed at the top of her lungs until she ran out of air.

"Mana, It's Mahad!" Mahad yelled.

Mana stopped struggling when she heard Mahad's voice clearly. Mahad carried her to the bed and set her down. She stared up at him with tears in her eyes. Atem and Yugi rushed through the curtain.

"What happened?" Atem asked.

"Rest now Mana." Mahad said.

Mahad kissed her on her cheek and turned towards Atem.

"I startled her." Mahad said as he walked out of the room. Yugi and Atem followed.

"Priest! What happened? Why is Mana so bruised?" Yugi asked.

Mahad punched the wall and stood there leaning on it. Atem pushed Yugi behind him and walked to Mahad.

"Mahad, tell me." Atem asked.

Mahad opened his eyes. He clenched his fist harder and grinded his teeth. He turned towards Atem.

"Your…..uncle…."Mahad said restraining himself.

Mahad walked away. Yugi covered his mouth before he gasped. Atem turned around and grabbed Yugi. Atem pulled Yugi along with him as he entered Isis' room.

"Isis!" Atem exclaimed.

Isis opened her eyes as she sat in front of her mirror.

"Hello, Prince. It is true. Aknadin was responsible for this." Isis said.

"But why?" Atem asked.

Isis turned towards them and touched her Millennium necklace.

"My necklace showed me a vision after you left to the lake. It showed me three men beating her and raping her. Then Aknadin came and made the final blow." Isis said.

"That doesn't answer why this happened!" Atem screamed.

"Mahad is the one who showed me that. Yugi, you said Mana stopped you from going to the castle? Atem, You said Seth showed up saying you requested him? Mana was the one who sent Seth here. Shortly after Aton came for a messenger yes? I think Mana knew something she shouldn't have." Isis explained to Yugi and Atem.

Mahad headed down the hall carrying a bowl of fresh fruit. He walked steadily into Mana's recovery room and set the bowl onto the table. As he did so, she woke up.

"I apologize for waking you." Mahad said.

Mana began rubbing her eyes to wake herself up.

"No, it's alright. All I've been doing for the past three days is sleep." Mana laughed.

Mahad watched her cringe as she laughed. He frowned knowing she was in pain. Mahad knelt down beside her and touched her face.

"You don't need to hide your pain from me. I don't deserve the luxury of your kindness." Mahad said.

He looked at her with sad eyes and bowed his head.

"Mahad." Mana said while frowning.

"I promised you! I promised you I would protect you and I didn't!" Mahad yelled.

Mana placed her arms around his neck and rested her head on his. He opened his eyes, surprised at her.

"I forgive you Mahad. You have grown up and can't be with me like before." Mana said.

Mahad lifted his head and looked at her face. She gently kissed Mahad on his forehead, her arms still wrapped around him. Mahad rose up from th floor and grabbed her hand.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

"Well I make it to the bathroom okay." She replied.

"Let us go out to the garden. The light misses you." Mahad said.

Mahad and Mana walked down the hall towards the garden entrance. Mana began stumbling, but Mahad caught her in time. Their faces were just a few millimeters apart. Mahad stared deep into her eyes as he breathed intensely.

"Mahad!" Atem said.

Mahad quickly helped Mana up to her feet. Mana blushed and looked at the ground when Atem came closer.

"Yes, my Prince?" Mahad asked.

"I've decided to take Yugi out to the river to fish today." Atem said.

Yugi walked up to Mana and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Alittle unsteady with walking, but I'm getting the hang of it." Mana said.

They both laughed as the boys stared at them. Mana gave Yugi a gentle hug.

"Mana, I need to speak with Mahad alone." Atem said.

"okay I'll stay with Yugi." Mana said.

"Thank you." Atem said.

Atem and Mahad walked down the hallway. Mahad turned back for a moment and saw the color back in Mana's face as she laughed with Yugi. Mahad frowned.

"I'm no longer the one bringing color into her life." Mahad thought.

"Mahad." Atem said.

Mahad looked over at Atem. Atem had a very serious look on his face.

"What is it, Prince? Mahad asked.

"My father wants me to go to war and he has requested that you and Seth be my allies in this venture." Atem explained.

Mahad's eyes widened. Mahad bowed before Atem.

"I'm honored." Mahad said.

Atem smiled as he rose to his feet.

"I'm bring Yugi to the lake today for fishing. I just wanted to break it to him alone." Atem explained.

Mahad nodded and walked with Atem back to the others.

"Come on Yugi. We must be on our way." Atem said.

Atem and Yugi headed towards the door. Mahad pulled Mana close to him. He wrapped his arms around her. Mana could hear his heart beating fast.

"I have to go accompany Atem to the lake, but I will be back soon." Mahad said.

He pushed her away and placed his hands on her face. He kissed her forehead and left. Mana stood there, face flushed.

"His heart was beating so fast." Mana thought.

She shook her head and laughed awkwardly. She turned around and head back to her room.

"Prince, I insist. You should bring an escort with you." Mahad said.

Atem climber into the boat after Yugi and looked up at Mahad.

"What are you saying Mahad? I have Yugi with me." Atem said.

Mahad shrugged and waved.

"Precisely." Mahad said.

Mahad watched them sail off. When the time was right, he turned around and headed back to town. When he reached the gate he saw two guards.

"Guards!" He said.

"Yes, Priest." They replied.

"The prince and his company are out on the lake. Keep close watch as to who goes near." Mahad explained.

"Yes." They replied.

He wandered into town and saw the shopkeeper of the flower shop.

"Oh ra! Priest! How is Mana? Is she alright?" She said panicked.

"Calm down, Mana is fine. She got out of bed today and went on a small walk with me." He replied.

The shopkeeper closed her eyes and sighed. Mahad nodded and began turning away.

"Wait!" She exclaimed.

Mahad turned to her in surprise.

"Come with me, there's something I want you to see." She said.

The shopkeeper led him into the green house. She stopped him in front of beautiful Pink and blue shaded flowers.

"What are these? They are beautiful." Mahad said.

"I don't have a name for them yet. It's a new breed. I found it astounding how the most beautiful flowers I have ever seen were Mana's favorite colors." She explained.

Mahad smiled as he smelt the flowers.

"You should name them after her." Mahad said.

"No, you just named them." She said.

He rose up to his feet as she handed him a pot with two of the flowers. Mahad smiled and nodded.

"Tell her I send her love." She said.

Mahad walked out of the shop and towards the castle's garden. He looked down at the flowers in his hands.

"Mana." He thought.

He smiled and entered the garden. He gently set the pots down by the door and enter the palace.

"Mana?" He said.

"She is on the front steps enjoying the breeze." Isis said.

"Thank you, Isis." Mahad said.

He ran through the halls to the front door and saw Mana sitting on the steps. He quietly watched her while he wasn't noticed.

"It's so beautiful today." Mana said.

The wind picked up and blew threw her hair. Mana started laughing as the breeze blew her hair everywhere. Mahad smiled and opened the door. He walked over and sat down beside her.

"Oh Mahad! You are back!" Mana exclaimed.

"Missed the weather?" Mahad smiled.

"Yeah, that room is like a prison." Mana laughed.

Mahad looked down at the ground, grimace covering his face.

"I'm sorry." Mahad said.

Mana nudged him and he almost fell over.

"You can just owe me a date." Mana said cheekily.

She winked and stuck her tongue out. Mahad got up and smiled.

"Then where would you like to go?" Mahad asked.

Mahad stood up and put his hand out to Mana. She accepted and grabbed his hand.

"Surprise me silly." She said.

"Alright." Mahad said.

Mahad grabbed her wrist and pulled into the castle. Mana stumbled around. Mahad noticed her struggle. He pull up on her wrist and she flew into the air. As Mahad ran, he caught her and carried out the garden entrance.

"What are you doing?!" Mana said.

Her face was completely flushed. She pulled her skirt down to try to keep it from flying up anymore. Mahad smiled at her embarrassment.

"I don't want you to fall." Mahad said.

"You could just walk slower!" Mana yelled, face flushed.

Mahad set her down by the pond. He walked back towards the door and grabbed the two pots. Mana smiled as he handed her a pot with the Pink and blue shaded flower.

"Oh my Ra! These are beautiful! I've never seen these before. What are they called?" Mana asked.

Mana lifted the flower to her nose and took in the sweet scent.

"They are a new breed and the shopkeeper let me name it. She sends her wishes to you." Mahad said.

Mana opened her eyes and sighed. She set the pot down and looked at Mahad.

"That's sweet. So what are they? Better not be a stupid name for such a pretty flower." Mana said.

"I named them Mana." Mahad said.

Mana became stunned. Her face turned beat red as her heart began beating uncontrollably.

"B-but that's a lame name." Mana said, panicking.

Mahad looked at Mana as the sun began setting. The solar rays shined onto Mana's face. Mahad's heart began beating fast, he couldn't control himself an longer. He grabbed her wrist firmly and lowered her to the ground. Mana's heart raced as Mahad loomed above her body.

"Maha-" Mana said.

Mahad put his finger on Mana's mouth, preventing her from speaking. Mahad's nose gently touched along her neck as he placed his hand on her cheek. He opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"You are beautiful. It's a perfect name." Mahad said softly.

Mahad leaned down, a few inches from her face. Their panting in sync. Mahad leaned down and lovingly pressed his lips onto hers. Mana closed her eyes and accepted the kiss.

"Mahad! I'm home!" Atem yelled from the castle.

Mahad and Mana quickly jumped up. Mahad rose to his feet and helped Mana. Atem walked outside and saw them by the pond.

"Mahad we must prepare our things." Atem said.

"I will, but first I need to prepare things for Mana." Mahad explained.

Atem nodded and went back inside. Mana turned to Mahad, confused about the situation.

"Come, we must talk to the shopkeep." Mahad said.

Mana stopped and released herself from his grip.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I am to go to war along with Atem and Seth. With our absence, you aren't properly taken care of. So You will have the shopkeep watch over you at home." Mahad said.

Mahad began walking into town and Mana rushed after him. As he reached the front of the shop, Mana threw her shoe at his head.

"Ouch! What was that for!" Mahad yelled.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Or even go?" Mana screamed.

The shopkeeper just watched them blow up outside the window.

"Oh boy." She thought.

"I have to!" He yelled sternly.

Mana jumped at how scary he sounded. She backed away slowly and clenched her hand on her chest. Mahad clenched his fist.

"It isn't my choice, remember I am part of the Royal Court, Mana. As will you in a few years." Mahad explained.

Mahad walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Don't worry I will be back." Mahad said.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. He turned around and opened the door to the shop.

"Priest." She said.

"I need you to watch Mana for me while I am absent." He said.

"Where are you going, Priest?" She asked.

"I have been requested to accompany the Prince to war." Mahad said sternly.

"Oh I see. I'd be honored to watch something so valued to you." She said.

Mahad nodded and nudged Mana to her. Mana watched him as he turned to the door.

"Wait! You're leaving now?" She asked.

"Yes." Hes said.

Mana grabbed his shirt and began to cry. He sighed and turned around.

"I'll be back soon. I'm stronger now. No matter where I am, I'll find my way back to you." Mahad said.

Mana fell to her knees as he walked out of the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Siren: You guys are like _ finally ra dammit! xD then he left. Anyways, let's see what happens next c:

Chapter Six

The Return

Mana came out of the flower shope waving goodbye to Kisara who was now helping out. Mana walked towards home and saw Yugi sitting down, buried in his scrolls. She snuck up behind him and leaned her head over in front of his face.

"How are you?" Mana said cheekily.

Yugi yelped in surprise.

"Mana, are you crazy? You scared me." Yugi said.

"You're always so busy. You want to be a Royal Scribe yes?" Mana asked.

"Of course I do. Don't you study to be a Magician?" He asked.

Mana sat down beside Yugi as he calmed.

"You forget that the teachings are poor without Mahad here." Mana explained.

Mana sighed and looked at the ground sternly. Yugi perked up and looked at Mana.

"In Six months we haven't heard any news from the front. I want Mahad and Atem to come home." Mana said.

Mana and Yugi sighed as they leaned onto one another.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"I realize now exactly how important they are to me." Mana said.

Mana thought to herself about Mahad. She remembered the night he left and what happened in the garden. Him on top of her, bare chested.

"I wish I could see him bare chested again." Mana said aloud.

Mana turned red when she realized she said it aloud. She panicked to cover for her big mouth.

"I mean doesn't Atem look good like that?" Mana said, waving her arms around.

"Gyah." Yugi shouted as he fell over.

"But why did he leave you behind? Were you bad?" Mana asked.

Yugi rose up off the ground, arms waving.

"No, I wasn't bad or anything." Yugi said.

Mana looked at him mischeviously. She inched closer and stared directly at Yugi's face.

"No, eh? Maybe, do you like Atem?" She asked.

Yugi panicked to find a suitable reply.

"Everybody loves Atem, he is so kind!" Yugi yelled.

Hearing those words made Mana think of Mahad and what happened between them. She smiled sadly.

"He can confuse people." Mana said.

Yugi looked up at her and saw a hint of tears in her eyes.

"Isn't it sad?" She said.

"Mahad. What does this mean?" Mana thought.

"Please return home soon, or I may die of a broken heart." She thought.

Six more months later….

"Yugi!" Mana exclaimed.

Mana rushed through the crowd to Yugi who was carrying and handful of apples home.

"They're back! Atem and the others have returned!" She shouted.

Yugi dropped the apples as he heard those profound words.

"Atem. He has returned?" Yugi spoke softly.

Mana and Yugi looked onward as Atem, Seth and Mahad walked down the streets. Everyone began shouting and clapping at their return. Mana couldn't control herself. She ran as fast as she could to them.

"Atem!" She shouted.

She flew through the air and wrapped her arms around Atem.

"Mana?" He said inquisitively.

"I was so worried about all of you! Are you all well?" Mana asked.

The tears followed from her eyes as she looked back towards Mahad. Atem pulled her away and smiled.

"I'm fine. Don't worry any longer." He said.

Atem walked away as Mana stood staring at Mahad. Seth came over to her and gave her a hug as well.

"I missed you as well Seth! You have been gone longer then the rest!" Mana exclaimed.

"I'm glad someone missed me." He said.

As he walked away, Mahad walked towards Mana. Her heart began beating so fast you could almost hear it. Mahad knelt down and placed his hands on her shoulders. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"My wish came true. I found my way back to you. You look even more radiant than when I left." Mahad whispered.

Mahad smiled and followed the others to the castle. Mana's heart skipped a beat. Mana smiled and turned back to Yugi. She looked as Atem released him from an embrace. Mana ran and tackled him.

"Did you see? He greeted you like family. It's so great!" Mana shouted.

"Yes." Yugi said.

Mana released him and pointed at him. Yugi stared at her finger.

"Now, you must leave my home. You return to Atem's room." Mana demanded.

She smiled and skipped off back to the flower shop. She looked up at the sky as she skipped and watched the horizon burst into flames.

"It's getting late. I should get home instead." Mana thought.

Mana ran on home past the flower shop. She opened the door and immediately ran upstairs toward Mahad's old room.

"Time to water the Mana flowers." She said happily.

She whistled as she entered the room. She opened her eyes to see Mahad standing there. Mana began blushing deeply and covered her mouth with her hand. Mahad walked over and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry about the formalities earlier." Mahad said.

He released her from his grip and she averted her eyes from his. She stared at her feet figiting.

"No, It's okay. I completely understand that." Mana said

Mahad grabbed her chin and lifted it, forcing her to look at him.

"Why won't you stare at me?" He asked.

She pushed him away and turned her back to him. Mahad clenched his fist.

"You were gone a whole year. We never heard one word from the front about your safety." Mana said.

Mana turned around slowly, clenching her fists and tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yugi and I nearly died inside from our fear of you all not returning! What could we do?!" Mana screamed.

Mahad grabbed her wrist and twisted her to his side. She accidentally tripped them and they landed on the bed. Mahad was above her, both hands on her wrists. He looked down on her panting heavily. Mana looked at him in shock.

"I told you I would come home and that I would keep you safe." He said softly.

He leaned down and nuzzled his nose into her hair. Mana looked the other way and started blushing more. Mahad rolled over and pulled her on top of him.

"Gahh, what are you doing?" Mana said, panicking.

Mahad lifted his head up and kissed her softly. Mana tried to pull away and resist, but Mahad's strong hands gripped her waist too firmly. She closed her eyes and let go. Mahad took control of her body and flipped her over. He climbed on top of Mana and continued to kiss her passionately.

"Are you alright?" Mahad asked as he broke the kiss.

She nodded as they both panted, lusting for more. Mana wrapped her arms around Mahad and he smiled.

"Mahad!" Seth exclaimed.

Mana perked up and looked towards the door. Mahad's head fell down onto the pillow, with an annoyed look. Mana jumped of the bed as fast as she could and so did Mahad.

"Mahad! There you are! We must hurry to the castle!" Seth shouted.

"Calm down. What has happened?" He asked.

"The Pharaoh doesn't have much longer to live." Seth said.

Seth ran down the stairs. Mahad looked back at Mana, she nodded. Mahad also ran down and out the door with Seth. Mana sighed and fell back onto the bed.

"I like Mahad. So very much. Why can't I just say it!" Mana yelled.

Mahad and Seth rushed through the castle in search of Atem.

Yugi pulled Atem close to him, hugging him with love.

"You are home now." He said.

Atem smiled and returned the hug and closed his eyes.

"How about you? Are you fine? And Mana?" Atem asked.

Yugi frowned and replied.

"Mana is fine. I think she might love you." He said.

"Oh and you?" Atem asked.

Yugi instantly blushed. He pulled away from Atem, panicking.

"What?!" Yugi shouted.

Atem look at him with a confused look.

"I was wondering if you had someone you love." Atem said.

"Oh well I think so. On the contrary, I'm sure I love this person but I won't tell who." Yugi said whule facing the opposite to Atem.

Atem looked at him annoyed.

"Prince!" There you are! You must leave the palace at once! This might be the end!" Seth shouted.

Atem looked up at Seth alittle annoyed.

"Aknamkanon will die soon!" Seth exclaimed.

"Father?" Atem said in shock.

"Atem?" Pharaoh said.

"Yes, Father! It's me!" Atem shouted.

His father reached up and put his hand on his son's face. Atem held his Father's hand closely. Aknamkanon let a tear flow down his face.

"You will be a great Phara-" He said as he died.

The Pharaoh's hand slipped from Atem's face and fell to his side. Atem began crying at his bedside. Seth came to him and helped him out of the room.

"The Pharaoh has died. May his soul live on forever." Mahad announced to the crowd.

Mana stood next to Yugi in the crowd. She watched and cried as Mahad gave him the Millennium Puzzle.

"Let us go." Mahad said.

Mana walked Yugi back to the castle. She held onto his arm the whole way home. As they reached the top step she hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry Yugi. I think you are the only one who can console him right now." Mana said.

Yugi nodded and went inside. Mana turned around, but she was pulled back around the corner. She landed against the wall and opened her eyes.

"Mahad!" She exclaimed.

Mahad put his cheek on hers and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you fine?" He asked.

"For the most part, poor Atem. He became an orphan today. Better yet a King!" Mana said.

Mahad frowned and nodded.

"Mahad! Where are you?" Isis yelled.

"I must be going." Mahad said.

Mana nodded as he left around the corner.

3 months later….

Atem opened his eyes and walked out to the enormous crowd. Everyone began shouting.

"At only 17, He's the Pharaoh. What a burden." Mana thought as he walked out.

She saw Mahad standing close by and she smiled. He just looked on firmly.

"We haven't seen eachother so much lately." Mana thought.

Yugi nudged her and smiled. Mana smiled back and began shouting for Atem. Mana smiled and ran towards the castle with Yugi.

"Let's party!" She exclaimed.

Yugi frowned and stoped at the foor of the stairs. Mana turned around to look at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm not permitted to join." Yugi said.

Mana realized and frowned. She gave Yugi a hug and pulled him up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, but there's no law against peaking in and watching." Mana said mischievously.

Mana stopped at the throne room doors and bowed.

"I'll see you later Yugi" She said.

Mana opened the doors and went inside. She looked over at Atem and smiled. She waved over to him as he smiled back.

"Wow! So pretty!" She said.

She wandered over to the food table and picked up some grapes. She turned around and saw Mahad standing across the room with Priestess Isis. Mana smiled and popped a grape in her mouth. Isis continued talking to Mahad as he watched Mana.

"Mahad?" Isis said.

"Hmm?" He said.

"Are you listening?" She asked.

He turned towards her and scratched his head.

"I'm sorry, I was spacing." Mahad said.

Isis looked over at Mana and smiled. Isis grabbed Mahad's bicep and leaned close.

"You know Mana looks quite beautiful tonight, don't you agree?" Isis said.

Mana looked over at Isis and Mahad. She watched has Mahad let her grab him and touch his hair. Mana frowned and walked away towards the door. Mahad became worried and brushed Isis off. He followed her through the throne room.

"Hmm?" Isis mumbled.

She touched her Millennium necklace and gasped.

"An attack? Mahad!" Isis screamed.

Yugi quickly ran to Atem as Mahad turned around to face Isis. Mana turned around at the sounds of screaming. Yugi fell to the ground after being hit with a poison dart.

"Yugi!" Atem yelled.

Atem flew up from his seat and caught Yugi as he was falling. The crowd began pushing eachother in panic and running for the door. Mana bounced between people and fell to the floor. Scared, she rolled over underneath a table and covered her ears. Mahad grabbed her hand and carried her out.

"There's no time! Give him to me! He was hit with a poison dart!" Isis yelled.

"You must save him Isis!" Atem shouted.

Anonymous laughter filled the silent room. Everyone turned their attention to the man laughing.

"You are too busy. You didn't even notice my arrival. I'm Bakura and I came to pay my respects to the new Pharaoh. I bring greets from my village Kul-Elna." Bakura said.

"How did you get in? Leave at once. This is not a good time." Atem shouted.

"Notice you don't know of my village? I shall tell you and about how your father screwed up my life." Bakura said.

Mahad carried Mana into his room and set her on his bed.

"You should be safe here. I must go and help the Pharaoh." Mahad said.

Mana nodded as he rushed out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Siren: Whenfanfiction gives you lemons….8D

Chapter Seven

Wherever you will go

Mana opened her eyes to see Mahad staring at her from the side of the bed.

"You fell asleep." Mahad said

He smiled as she covered herself with the blanket.

"Don't stare at me while I sleep! It's embarrassing!" Mana yelled.

"I used to always watch you sleep. Has something changed?" Mahad said.

"Oh no, He's right! I can't admit to him how I feel right now!" Mana thought.

"Well I fell asleep during an important time and took over your bed." Mana said.

Mahad smiled and sat down on the bed. He pulled her head closer and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry I slept beside you. So you didn't take over my bed." He explained.

Mana turned beat red at the thought of him sleeping up against her.

"I must check on Yugi now. He was hit with a poison dart." Mahad said.

Mana gasped and jumped off the bed.

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked.

Mahad pushed her back down onto the bed.

"He will be fine. You can stay here if you like." Mahad said.

He went out the door and was tackled by Isis. Mana blinked and got up. She peaked out of the door and peered at the two. Mana gasped when she saw Isis and Mahad kissing against the hallway wall. Mana closed the door and backed away, tearing up. Mana ran to the window and opened it up. She jumping outside and ran away.

"What are you doing?!" Mahad screamed.

He pushed Isis off with force and rose up to his feet. Is became angry.

"Why do you have so much interest in that child?" Isis shouted.

Mahad clenched his fist and turned to her.

"She has a pureheart unlike you. She's believed in me since I found her and I'll always protect her." Mahad said sternly.

Mahad walked awayand made his way to Atem's room.

"Atem!" Yugi shouted as he woke.

Yugi began writhing in pain and he rose off the bed. Mahad walked in and saw Yugi panting.

"Yugi are you alright?" Mahad asked.

"Mahad! How is Atem?" He asked.

"The Pharaoh is fine. He is grateful of your loyalty and you will be rewarded. I'm glad you're feeling better." Mahad said.

Yugi sighed and looked down at the bed.

"After you were hit, another attack was made. Pharaoh successfully invoked the Egyptian gods and has proven to be the elect king." Mahad explained.

"Don't worry Mahad, I'll stay with him!" Yugi said.

Mahad crossed his arms and sighed.

"He is the Pharaoh now. You can't call him by his name or look at him. You must treat him like the king he is and he must not favor you." Mahad said sternly.

"No! You mean I can't see him?" Yugi cried.

Yugi starting crying into the sheets on the bed. Mahad sighed.

"Bah, you are just a slave and he is The Pharaoh." Mahad said.

"But you and Seth get to stay with him." Yugi said softly.

Mahad tried to restrain himself but couldn't any longer.

"How dare you! We are members of the Royal Court! I'm sorry but play time is over!" Mahad shouted.

Mahad started panting after he stopped screaming. Yugi looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry. Mahad." Yugi said.

Mahad, attended to his duties as a Priest, ignoring all contact with Priestess Isis. Mahad turned the corner and went out the garden entrance. He walked alongside the pond next to the patch of Mana flowers that had grown.

"I wonder who planted these." Mahad said to himself.

He knelt down and smelled the flowers. Mahad smiled remembering what happened here almost 2 years ago.

-flashback-

"Better not be a stupid name." Mana said.

The sun hit Mana's face as it set, making her beauty glow. Mahad grabbed her wrist and lowered her to the ground.

"That's a lame name." She said.

"It's a beautiful name and suits it well." Mahad said.

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips on hers

-end-

Mahad stood up and walked towards the end of the garden. He saw Mana leaning on a tree crying. Mahad quickly ran over to her.

"Mana!" He shouted.

He placed his hands on her arms and shook her. Mana opened her eyes and more tears followed.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" He asked.

Mana brushed his hands off her arms. She walked away from the tree and faced away from Mahad.

"It's okay. You don't have to pretend to worry about me." Mana said.

"What?" Mahad said while clenching his fist.

Mana turned around, smiling as the tears swept down her face. Mahad couldn't help but frown and inch towards her.

"I saw you today with Isis. It's only natural if you're around someone that much." Mana said.

Mahad stopped and his eyes widened, remembering Mana was in the next room. Mahad started shaking as Mana continued to cry.

"It's okay, I'll leave you two alone!" Mana shouted.

Mana ran out of the garden. Mahad stood up as Seth entered the garden.

"Mahad!" Seth said.

Mahad turned around completely annoyed.

"The Pharaoh has requested you join us in the throne room." Seth announced.

Mahad nodded and followed Seth.

The next morning, Yugi was the Royal Scribe. He was already working on the Pharaoh's tomb. Atem sat on his throne with Mahad by his side.

"Ra, this day is so boring! And it has only just begun!" Atem exclaimed.

"Calm down Pharaoh. Everything will brighten up." Mahad said.

"Mahad, you are free to do whatever today. I don't care." Atem said.

Mahad bowed and left the room as ordered. Mahad closed the doors behind him and off to his room. He took off his headdress and his cloak and proceeded out the door.

"Mahad!" Isis shouted.

"What." Mahad said.

He turned to her, clenched fists and a neck vain popping out. Isis backed away from him and bowed.

"I'm sorry to bother you but Seth has requested you." Isis said.

"The Pharaoh told me I'm free of duties today. So I will not be bothered." Mahad said.

Mahad opened the back entrance and left. He made his way around the courtyard and into the town streets.

Yugi quietly thought to himself about Atem.

"Yugi, I think you are very jealous." Mana said.

"Gahh!" Yugi squealed.

Yugi pushed her away waving his arms franticly.

"Mana, are you crazy?" Yugi asked.

"Don't make fun of me! I know how you feel for Atem!" She said.

Mana sat down beside Yugi and smiled.

"I think you need to tell him." Mana said cheekily.

"Why are you telling me this? Don't you love Atem?" Yugi asked.

Mana blinked in surprise. She covered her mouth when she realized what she said.

"When I dreamt of Mahad I accidentally said I want to see him bare chested! I covered by saying Atem!" Mana realized.

"I must cover again!" She thought.

"I know for a fact you are favorite for first wife, so shut up." Yugi said.

"The first wife should be loved and I am not. So I'll be your fan." Mana said.

As Mana said those words, all she could think about was Isis and Mahad together.

"Though It's sad I'll never experience Atem's kiss." Mana said jokingly.

Mana looked over at Yugi and Yugi averted his eyes from hers. She turned to him with an intent gaze.

"You kissed Atem didn't you?" She asked.

Yugi gulped and smiled awkwardly.

"I can't believe you kissed him?! You little piggy." She exclaimed.

Mana nudged Yugi and teased him.

"Mana! Yugi shouted.

Mana rose to her feet and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Yugi asked.

"Home. You need to go see Atem." Mana said.

She winked at Yugi and head towards home. Yugi smiled and got up to go to the castle.

Mana opened up the front door and walked inside. She shut the door behind her and set her scrolls on the table where Mahad used to put his headdress. She frowned and went upstairs to her flowers. She gasped as she saw Mahad standing in front of the window and flowers.

"Mahad!" She shouted.

Mahad turned around, sunlight shining brightly through the window behind him. Mana smiled at the sight of the Mahad she used to know. One without fancy clothes and hats. Mahad walked over to her and knelt down onto his knees. He placed his hands on her hips and frowned.

"You told me that it's likely you'll end up with the one you're around all the time. Who more likely then you Mana." Mahad said.

Mana covered her mouth and gasped, watching him on his knees in front of her.

"I've been with you since you were a baby. I've watched you get Ill, and stood by your side. I've tought you and I've cherished you. I even named you. I vowed to protect you since the moment I saw you." Mahad cried to Mana.

Mana started to weep as Mahad stood up and held her face in his hands. He rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes.

"I don't care about being royal or honored or anything. As long as you're here I have purpose." Mahad said.

Mana fell to her knees crying and opened her eyes. Mahad looked down at her and smiled.

"I love you." Mahad said.

He leaned in and kissed Mana softly. He picked her up and released her from the kiss.

"Do you feel the same.?" Mahad asked.

Mana nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Mahad smiled and rubbed his face on hers.

"I'm glad." Mahad said.

Mana looked up at him as he cradled her in his arms.

"Don't you have things to do today?" Mana asked.

"No, I was released from my duties. I only have one thing to do." Mahad explained.

"What's that?" She asked.

Mahad laid her down on the bed and climbed over her. Mana's face became flushed and her heartbeat raced underneath the gentle caress of Mahad's hand. Mahad ran his fingers along her chest, making her turn a darker shade of pink.

"Mahad." She said looking away.

Mahad pulled her face close to his. She pulled away and jumped up off the bed. Mahad grabbed her by her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Mana was stunned by the fact she was sitting on his lap while on his bed. Mahad put his hands on her arms and slid off her golden armlets. Mana couldn't resist how gentle Mahad's touch was. She closed her eyes and gave in.

"I love you." She said.

Mahad behind kissing her neck as he laid her down on the bed. He climbed on top of her and stared directly into her eyes.

He ran his hand up the side of her leg and into her dress.

"Are you okay?" Mahad asked.

Mana blushed and nodded. Mahad smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"You blush the same color as your flowers." Mahad said.

Mahad pressed his lips up against Mana's passionately. He placed on hand on her face as he ran his tongue along her lower lip. She nodded and accepted. Mahad slipped his tongue into Mana's mouth and he clenched the pillow in his hand. He rolled over and pulled her on top of him. Mana removed his jewelry and threw it aside.

Mahad lifted himself up and removed Mana's headdress. He slowly pulled down her dress, exposing herself to him. Mana moaned as he ran his tongue along her chest. Mana tilted her head back as he made his made up her neck.

"More." Mana whispered in his ear.

Mahad threw her down on the bed and grasped her wrists in his hands. He hovered over her, panting. Both hearts were racing and body's aching for each other in that moment.

Mahad ran his hands up her dress and lifted it up her torso. She lifted her arms as he pulled it over her head. Mahad threw the dress aside and continued kissing her, leaving little love notes all over her body. Mana covered her mouth to keep from making noise. Mahad put his hand on her underwear and waited for a reply. Mana blushed and nodded, giving him permission to remove them.

"Are you sure?" Mahad asked.

Mana nodded again and smiled slightly. Mahad pulled off her panties and proceeded by taking off his own clothes. Completely naked, he laid down on top of Mana. She wrapped her arm around his neck and smiled.

"You're warm." Mana laughed.

Mahad smiled back at her and kissed her neck. Mana let out a sigh of pleasure. The sound echoed through Mahad's ears, he couldn't wait any longer. He lifted himself up and spread Mana's legs. He moved in between them and gave Mana one final glance.

"I'm ready to be with you." Mana said.

Mahad smiled and continued. He grasped his member firmly and moved into her. Mana cried out in pleasure as he pushed himself inside of her. Mana lifted her head up to his, keeping her arms wrapped tightly around him. Mahad let out a small sigh as well and opened his eyes. He looked into Mana's eyes and remembered all of the reasons why he loved her. He kissed her passionately and began pushing harder. He picked her leg up and wrapped it around his back as he push into her.

Mana clawed at his shoulders blades as he pushed harder. She placed her cheek on his and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You're the one who brought color to the world." Mahad thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Love is a battlefield

"Wow, that was a realistic dream. I've never dreamt anything like that before." Mana thought.

She slowly opened her eyes and stretched her arms out. She lifted herself up and yawned as she looked out the window. She saw feet at the foot of the bed and looked beside her, still half asleep.

"Oh Mahad is still sleeping." She said.

She sat on the edge of the bed and realized she wasn't wearing any clothes. Her whole body turned beat red as she jumped back into bed. She covered herself up with the blanket as Mahad pulled her over to him.

"Morning." He smiled.

"Don't look!" Mana shouted and tried to push him away.

Mahad started laughing and holding his sides.

"What's so funny?" She said.

Mahad wiped the tears from his eyes and stopped himself from laughing.

"It's alittle late to cover up now, isn't it?" Mahad said.

Mana remembered and covered her face. Mahad pulled her towards him, all wrapped up in the sheets.

"Don't be embarrassed. I love every part of you." Mahad said.

Mana blushed as Mahad nuzzled her cheek. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. He playfully lifted up the sheets and tackled her.

"oh no!" Mana shouted as they rolled onto the floor.

Mahad hit the floor and Mana fell on top of him. They both started laughing.

"Are you okay?" Mana asked.

"I'm fine, but I do need to be getting back to the castle soon." Mahad said.

Mahad picked her up as he rose from the floor. He set her down on the bed and kissed her lips once more.

"Anything special planned for today?" Mana asked.

Mahad pulled his tunic over his head and turned towards her.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Mahad said.

He pulled his armlets on and his bracelets as Mana handed him his cloak. Mahad smiled and gladly took it from her. He fastened on his headdress and gave her a final hug.

"You will be missed." Mahad said.

"As will you." Mana said with a smile.

Mahad nodded and left the room. Mana smiled as she picked up her dress from the floor. Mana grabbed clothes from the dresser and proceeded to change. As she pulled on her skirt she heard the door open.

"Mahad?" Mana said.

"Mana!" Yugi yelled as he crashed into Mana's room.

"Don't you ask before entering a girl's room?" Mana asked.

Yugi threw himself on her and cried. Mana grabbed his face and looked at his tears.

"Yugi, What's up?" Mana asked.

"I-I have offended Atem and he has slapped me." Yugi cried.

"What? How dare he with a hand made of rings. I'll kill him!" Mana exclaimed.

"No! It's my fault! I was arrogant." Yugi cried.

Mana let go of his face and frowned. She rested her hand of his.

"Little Yugi, how can you say that? He has slapped you. He didn't keep his promise. I don't think it's infatuation for you. I think you are in love." Mana said.

"I do! I love him so much! But now he loves someone else!" Yugi cried into Mana's chest.

Mana held Yugi as he cried.

"It'll be alright. He'll come to his senses." Mana said.

Mana pulled Yugi away from her and smiled.

"Let's go get some food. You can stay with me tonight." Mana smiled.

The next morning…..

Mahad peaked into the throne room and bowed down.

"Pharaoh, may I enter?" He asked.

"Yes Mahad, I've just lost my patience today." Atem said.

Mahad walked over to Atem. Atem sat resting his head on his hand.

"Are you feeling bad? You look pale." Mahad asked.

"Not in the way you mean. I need some advice from you." Pharaoh said.

"Sure, ask away." Mahad said.

Atem stood up from his throne, clenching his fist against his chest.

"Mahad, since the last time I felt this way it has become worse. I don't know how to react to such a feeling. Is this love?" Atem said.

Mahad's eyes widened in surprise to Atem's question. Mahad bowed his head.

"I am very devout of the crown." He said.

"You think I didn't see the slaves go into your tent during Syria's war?" Atem said.

"I have…needs…." Mahad said looking away.

Atem glared over at Mahad as he averted his eyes. Atem began blushing as he looked away from Mahad.

"When you think only of that person, Is it love? When you get up in the morning, passionately can't wait to see them and in the evening disillusioned, swearing to yourself that tomorrow will be different? You lose control when the person is involved in something?" Atem asked.

Mahad thought of his feelings towards Mana and smiled. He closed his eyes and felt warmth.

"Is that how you feel, Pharaoh?" He asked.

"Yes! I can't be without Yugi." Atem exclaimed.

Mahad kept smiling, blushing himself from the feelings he held.

"And before I left to war, I kissed him on the boat. I kissed him again after my father had died." Atem said.

"Majesty, Yugi is only a slave and-" Mahad said.

Atem became angry and cut him off.

"Don't call him that!" Atem said.

Mahad shook and put his hand to his heart.

"F-forgive me." He said.

"See? I've done it again, my patience. Do you think I'm in love with him?" Atem said.

Mahad stood up and closed his eyes.

"This is something only you can know, but the symptoms are recognizable. There is no strategy to this kind of battle. Go on as you wish, for no one question the leadership of a king who follows his heart." Mahad explained.

Atem looked at Mahad's face and saw deep color in his cheeks and a smile.

"He shines as if there's someone he loves." Atem thought.

Atem smiled back to Mahad and nodded.

"Mahad. Oh no, but I have slapped him. No! I told him I won't see him and I'm stupid! I want to see him, and I'm without holy!" Atem shouted.

Atem held the sides of his head as if it were going to explode. Mahad placed his hand on Atem's back and opened his eyes.

"Calm yourself, Pharaoh. Yugi is not the type to grudge. When you see him tomorrow you will surely reconcile." Mahad explained.

Mahad nodded and left. Mahad turned the corner to find Mana standing there in shock.

"Mana." He said.

Mahad's eyes widened as he feared she had heard the whole conversation. Mana dropped the flowers she was holding and ran out the castle's doors. Mahad stood there in shock, heart pounding. At that moment, Mahad dropped to his knees and heard her words.

"I love you." Mana said.

"I wish for you to protect me!" Mana said.

"You worry too much." Mana said

"You can owe me a date!" Mana said.

Mahad looked down at his hands as a single tear dropped onto them. He covered his ears with his hands, trying to block out her voice plaguing him.

"I am so proud of you." Mana said.

"Just don't leave me." Mana said.

"Hey sleepyhead!" Mana said.

Mahad started shaking and let out a cry that echoed through the empty halls.

Mana ran past the flowershop, leaving a trail of tears behind her.

"Mana!" Shopkeeper said.

Mana just bolted straight past her towards home.

"Huh. I wonder what's going on." She wondered to herself.

Mana stopped in front of her home's steps and frowned. She opened the door and walked inside, going straight through the living hall to her old room. She flew across the room onto her bed and sobbed into her pillow.

"I never want to go into that room again." Mana cried.

She covered her ears, also trying to hide his voice.

"I'll always protect you." Mahad said.

"You're beautiful. It's a beautiful name." Mahad said.

"I love you, Mana." Mahad said.

Mana screamed into her pillow.

The next day…..

"Mana wake up!" Yugi said.

Mana opened one of her eyes and glared at Yugi.

"Time to get up. We must meet up with Kisara." Yugi explained.

Mana yawned and stretched her arms out. She got up and followed Yugi into the living hall when an authority figure walked in.

"Aton!" Mana exclaimed.

Mana gave him a nasty look and crossed her arms.

"Excuse me, but I have orders from the Pharaoh." Aton said.

Mana and Yugi looked at each other, puzzled. They returned their gazes to Aton as he read a scroll.

"Yugi, I have been ordered to take you along with the other slaves to the market." Aton said.

Mana and Yugi's eyes widened as Aton grabbed a rope out of his pocket. Aton proceeded to tie up Yugi's wrist and take him.

"Wait!" Mana said.

She threw herself on Yugi and squeezed him as tight as she could. She let go and looked him in his eyes.

"I'll straighten this out. Don't worry." She said.

Yugi nodded as his eyes filled with tears. Aton pulled him and they left out the door.

Atem made his move in the chess match against Seth.

"Shada and I were in town this morning and I met the girl who possessed the blue eyes white dragon power. In spite of her power, she hasn't used it against anyone who has mistreated her." Seth exclaimed.

Atem examined Seth's face as he began blushing.

"I think she is the girl I saved many years ago. With her power, It'd be bad if someone caught her." Seth said.

Atem smiled at Seth's blush and words.

"You're right. I wonder what would happen if someone tried to force her to use her power for cruel purposes. I entrust you to watch over her." Atem said with a smile.

"I think she isn't only an infancy memory. He loves her, it's obvious." Atem thought.

"Oh thank you Pharaoh!" Seth said smiling.

Atem looked down at the chess board, smiling sadly.

"I also want to be near and protect the one I care for. Why must it be so difficult? I wonder if my eyes shine like Seth's and Mahad's when I speak of Yugi." Atem thought to himself.

"Atem!" Mana yelled.

Mana kicked over the table, causing Atem and Seth to fall over.

"Atem! You're so stupid!" Mana yelled as she stood over Atem.

"Mana, how did you get in here?" Atem asked.

"I'm a magician. I immobilized the Guards with a spell." Mana explained.

Seth stood up and approached Mana.

"How dare you speak to the Pharaoh that way!" Seth yelled.

Mana glared at him intently.

"Shut up! This is all your fault!" Mana exclaimed.

Seth blinked and backed away from Mana, who was fuming. Seth glanced over at Atem and he nodded.

"It's okay, Seth." Atem said.

Seth nodded and quietly left the room. Atem turned his attention to Mana.

"I hope you know what you have done or are you too busy with your exploits? I thought you loved Yugi?" Mana asked.

"You knew…Yes I love Yugi, but yesterday.." Atem said while looking at the ground.

"If Yugi doesn't come back safe and sound, I-I.." Mana yelled.

"What do you speak of?" Atem said.

Mana sat down and pointed at Atem.

"You gave an order to Aton?" Mana said inquisitively.

"I haven't given Aton any orders." He said.

Mana covered her mouth in shock.

"Oh Ra! Aton came this morning to take Yugi to the market! You must save him!" Mana shouted.

"Dammit!" Atem said.

Atem got up and ran out the doors, leaving Mana on the floor. Mana frowned and lifted herself up. Mana looked out the window and enjoyed the calm breeze drifting by. She closed her eyes and listening to the sounds of nature. Mana opened her eyes as she heard Isis' laughter from below.

"What?" Mana wondered.

Mana peered down to see Isis and Mahad sitting in the garden by the pond, eating some food. Mana watched as Mahad and Isis laughed.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. After what he and I have done." Mana said quietly.

Mahad looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Mana walking away from the window. Mahad bowed to Isis and ran into the castle. He caught her walking from the West wing's steps and grabbed her wrist.

"Mana!" Mahad exclaimed.

She turned around and struggle to get out of his grip.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to disrupt you. Yugi was brought to the slave trade, so I had to inform Atem." She said.

As Mana turned away, Mahad gripped her wrist tighter.

"Let go!" Mana yelled.

"No! I'm not letting you do this anymore!" Mahad shouted at her.

"Me?! While I sat here for a year worrying about you, you were getting your kicks off of slave women! Don't preach to me!" Mana said.

"And what did you do to get those men on you?!" Mahad shouted.

Mana turned around and backhanded Mahad across the face. As she ran away, he released her from his grasp. Mahad fell to his knees.

"What have I done." Mahad said.

Mana walked into town and saw Atem and Yugi in the distance getting off of a horse. Mana smiled and turned away.

"At least one of us got their happy ending." Mana said.

She held her hand to her heart and clenched her shirt.

"My heart aches." She thought.

Mana went to the town square and sat down on the fountain. Mana looked at her reflection in the fountain and started to feel ill.

"Everything alright?" Kisara asked.

Mana looked up at Kisara's smiling face. Mana smiled sadly back.

"No, but my heart's still beating." Mana said.

"Come stay with me today. I'll cheer you up." She said.

"There you are!" Seth exclaimed.

Atem turned around looking annoyed as Seth and Mahad came to him.

"We were worried! You ran off without an escort!" He exclaimed.

"Excuse me. But I am fine. I wanted to recover my most loved person." Atem explained.

"Pharaoh, the ministers are waiting for you and-" Seth shouted.

Mahad laughed and cut him off.

"Seth be careful, don't leave that girl too lonely." Mahad chuckled.

"Bye Pharaoh!" Seth shouted.

Mahad and Atem laughed as Seth ran through town.

"Thank you Mahad." Atem said.

Mahad nodded and left them be.

Seth ran past town square and did a double take. He saw Mana and Kisara chatting by the fountain. He straightened himself up and walked steadily over to them.

"Oh, Hello." Kisara said.

Seth smiled at her and bowed.

"Are you here for duty or pleasure this time?" Kisara asked.

Seth froze up and started panicking. He started waving his arms around as he turned beat red.

"N-no! Wait, I mean it's my duty but being around is also a pleasure, I-" Seth exclaimed.

"Calm down." She said.

Seth sighed and shrugged. Mana smiled.

"Come with us, Mana. We will get your mind off of things." Kisara said.

Kisara grabbed her hand and pulled her up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Prayers

A week later…

Kisara opened her eyes and rubbed them. She looked and to her surprise she was in bed.

"I must have fallen asleep." Kisara thought.

-the previous night-

"Whoo! I've never had alcohol before!" Kisara shouted.

Mana and Seth laughed awkwardly at her dancing on the table.

"Come on! Join me!" Kisara exclaimed.

"I'm not feeling to well." Mana explained.

Kisara frowned and turned her attention over to Seth.

"And you?" She said.

"I wouldn't be able to properly protect you if I was inebriated." Seth laughed.

-end-

Kisara looked over at her bedside and saw Seth sleeping, resting his bed on her bed.

"He must have put me here." Kisara said.

Kisara heard the sound of Mana choking in the bathroom and ran in.

"Mana!" She shouted.

Mana was knelt down by the toilet.

"Sorry if I woke you. I told you I haven't been feeling well." Mana explained.

Kisara helped her to her feet, frowning.

"You should see a doctor, Mana. You could have a terrible illness." Kisara explained.

Kisara led Mana into the kitchen and sat her down at the table. She handed her an apple.

"You have been sick all week. You need to keep your strength up." Kisara said.

Mana nodded as Kisara left to her bedroom. She sat down on the bed beside Seth and smiled. Seth slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Kisara.

"Oh no! I overslept didn't I?" He exclaimed.

"Yes." She said.

Seth rushed to his feet and bowed to Kisara. He rushed through the house and waved to Mana. Mana held her hand to her stomach as it growled.

"Ra, I'm so hungry lately!" Mana yelled.

"Understandable, you have been sick all week." Kisara said.

Mana nodded and left the house. Mana quietly thought to herself.

"How did I get sick?" Mana thought

She put her hand on her chin and thought hard.

"Hmm. It hasn't been too cold nor too hot. I've dressed appropriately for the weather. Unless someone got me sick." Mana thought.

Mana stomped her foot on the ground and yelled. Yugi ran up behind Mana and slapped her on the back playfully.

"Mana!" He said.

"Oh hey." Mana said.

"That's it? Aren't you going to pester me about your present?" Yugi asked.

"Present?" Mana asked.

Yugi stared at her in awe and laughed. Mana just blinked at him and stood there until he stopped.

"I don't need a present." She said.

"You do on your birthday." Yugi said.

Mana's eyes widened as she realized that that day was indeed her birthday. Mana blushed from the embarrassment.

"I just been sick all week. I guess I lost track of the days." Mana said.

Yugi's smile quickly turned to concern. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't come to the tomb showing. Go to the doctor instead." Yugi said.

Mana smiled and nodded.

"Kisara told me the same thing. I'll be going now." She said.

Mahad turned around as Seth ran through the throne room doors.

"Where have you been?" Mahad asked.

Seth knelt down in front of Mahad and the Pharaoh.

"I am sorry. I stayed up dealing with Kisara last night. Luckily I had Mana to help." Seth said.

"Good to know she's still alright." Mahad said.

"She isn't." Seth said.

Mahad turned towards him.

"What?" He asked.

Seth rose off the floor and opened his eyes.

"She's been ill all week. We stressed that she go see a doctor, for it could be dangerous." Seth explained.

Seth walked past Mahad and continued out the doors. Mahad soon followed along with the Pharaoh. The crowd went wild as they arrived to the tomb to judge the works.

"Long live the Pharaoh!" a man shouted.

Atem waved to the crowd as he walked towards Yugi and the tomb. Mahad looked through the crowd nervously, making sure to find Mana.

"It is wonderful." Atem said.

He smiled as he pointed the artworks on his tomb. Mahad and Seth both smiled at each other as they saw Atem laugh.

"Hello, Anyone here?" Mana said.

A priestess came out and greeted her by bowing.

"Hello, Miss Mana. How may I assist you?" Priestess said.

"I have been ill all week. I am concerned." Mana explained.

The Priestess sat Mana down on a bed and examined her.

"Have you had any symptoms?" She asked.

"Well I've been very dizzy. I have been getting sick in the bathroom a lot. I've been uncontrollably hungry, but I thought that would be normal from getting sick." Mana explained.

The Priestess smiled and stood up.

"You aren't sick, Mana." She said.

"What do you mean not sick? I've been-" Mana yelled.

As Mana stood up the Priestess stopped her.

"I mean you aren't ill. You are with child Mana." The Priestess explained.

Mana sat down in surprise. She turned bright pink and looked away from the Priestess.

"There is no need to be embarrassed. A child is a gift. Cherish it." She said softly.

Mana looked down and felt her tummy. She felt a slight hardness and frowned.

"I'm afraid this child may not have a father." She said.

The Priestess smiled and sat down beside her.

"Your child was given to you for a reason." She said.

Mana looked down at her stomach and started to choke up. The Priestess got up and walked over towards the door. She placed her hand on the doorframe and looked back.

"He's a Priest and very confident. I'm sure he'll be a great father." She said.

Mana looked up and gasped.

"But how did you know it was Mahad?!" She yelled.

She covered her mouth immediately, knowing she had said it too loud. The Priestess smiled and turned away.

"I've know you since Mahad found you. I was there the day he named you." She said softly.

Mana stood up and ran her fingers across her dress. She smiled as she remembered that this child was made of not only her. But Mahad as well. The Priestess turned her head to look at her one last time.

"I've always known what would happen between you and him." She said.

Mana smiled and nodded as she left. The Priestess continued down the hall, passing Mahad and Atem on her way. She smiled in their direction and they both stopped in their tracks.

"What was that about?" Atem asked.

Mahad scratched his head while sporting a confused facial expression.

"I haven't a clue." Mahad said.

Mana slowly creeped out of the room and past Mahad and Atem. She peaked around the corner to make sure she wasn't seen.

"I'll be right back, Pharaoh." Mahad said.

Atem nodded and continued towards the throne room. Mana jumped and ran down the hallway as fast as she could. She remembered her situation and stopped running.

"I got to be careful now." Mana said.

Atem turned the corner and saw Mana standing at the end of the hallway.

"Mana!" Atem exclaimed.

Mana jumped and turned around. She waved and smiled awkwardly as he approached.

"Where have you been? You missed seeing my tomb." Atem said.

"I'm sorry. I have been ill so I went to seek help." Mana said.

Atem placed his hand on her arm.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Mana smiled and returned the gesture.

"I am. I'm afraid I have some things to do." Mana said.

Atem nodded. Mana smiled and waved goodbye as she turned away.

"Wait!" Atem shouted.

Mana turned around as she set one foot on the top step.

"Happy 18th Birthday." Atem said.

Mana smiled as the sun hit her face.

"And to you, Atem." Mana said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mahad turned the corner towards the living hall and saw the Priestess he knew from childhood. He steadily walked over to her and patted her on the back.

"Excuse me, Have you seen Mana today?" Mahad asked.

"Yes, I have." She replied.

Mahad lowered his head and bowed.

"Is she alright? Is her illness bad?" Mahad asked.

The Priestess smiled and grabbed his shoulders. She lifted him up and laughed.

"She is completely fine. I think you two have things to settle." She said, waving her finger.

Mahad was surprised for a split second and then he smiled. The Priestess nodded and turned away. Mahad looked out over the garden as the sun began to set. He watched the Mana flowers blow in the breeze by the pond.

"I think I'll take a walk." Mahad said to himself.

Mahad walked through the garden and stared at the flower patch Mana had planted.

"You're Beautiful." He recited as he remembered.

Mahad walked downtown to the very edge of the village. He looked past the buildings and deep into the forest, listening to the sounds of nature.

"So much for always protecting you." He said.

Mana looked out Mahad's bedroom window. She knelt down on the ground and rested her arms on the window pane. She looked up at the stars and saw one shoot across the sky.

"I wonder what kind of future you will have." She said to the stars.

Mana looked down at herself and wrapped her arms around her torso.

"Why must it be like this? I'm so stupid! I had no right!" Mana yelled.

Mana held her tummy tightly and began weeping on the floor. Mahad heard her cries as he walked by the window. He listened as he heard her sobbing.

"It's all my fault! I don't deserve to have you!" Mana exclaimed.

Mahad frowned and kicked a rock before walking toward the garden.

"You have every part of me." Mahad said quietly as he walked to the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Human Nature

Atem and Yugi smiled at each other from across the way. They rode their horses in the direction of town. Mahad and Seth were right behind them keeping watch. The wind suddenly picked up and swirled around them.

"Ahahaha!" A man laughed.

Seth grunted and looked up on top of a cliff as the wind dispersed. The shadowy figured became clearer.

"I've been waiting for you!" Bakura shouted manicly.

"Bakura!" Atem yelled back.

Bakura rushed through the air as fast as a bullet, headed straight for the Pharaoh.

"Let's go!" Bakura shouted.

Atem pushed Yugi onto the ground as Mahad and Seth drew their swords.

"Pharaoh!" Seth shouted.

Bakura's and Atem's blades collided. Bakura leaned in closer to Atem's face and smiled.

"Time to die Pharaoh!" Bakura shouted.

The Pharaoh's blade slipped and Bakura struck his face. Mahad and Seth rode to Bakura in his defense. Yugi crawled over to Atem and threw his arm around him, helping him to his feet.

"I can't see anything!" Atem shouted.

"Pharaoh! Where are you!" Mahad shouted.

Mahad caught a glance of Bakura heading towards town.

"Seth! We need to protect the village!" Mahad shouted.

"What about Atem?" Seth yelled.

The storm picked up and blew fiercly onto the two men. Mahad shielded his eyes and pushed forward.

"He will be fine! We must find Bakura! We both have people in town to protect!" Mahad exclaimed.

Seth grabbed onto Mahad's arm and continued to push through the sandstorm. Mahad reached his hand out and felt a wall in front of him.

"It's the city walls!" Mahad shouted.

Seth and Mahad continued to touch the wall, following it to find the entrance.

Mana looked outside the bedroom window and saw a giant dust cloud covering the village. Mana ran downstairs and opened the door. She gazed up at the sky as everyone else was.

"Is this a storm? Or maybe a spell?" Mana said to herself.

Mana heard laughter behind her and she quickly turned around, pointing her wand.

"Is that any way to say Hello?" Bakura asked.

Mana stared aggressively at Bakura as he chuckled.

"Leave this village or pay the price!" Mana exclaimed.

Bakura laughed and walked slowly over to Mana, nonchalantly. Mana felt two hands grab her shoulders and lift her from her feet. Bakura leaned close to her face and smiled.

"You're out-numbered." He said.

Bakura's followers hit Mana upside the head and she was knocked out. Bakura nodded as they handed her to him.

"Gather more of the Royal Court. I want to devastate the Pharaoh with these losses." Bakura said.

His minions smiled and ran through town, terrorizing the people. Bakura turned to the castle and smiled as it became engulfed by the storm.

"To the castle." Bakura said.

Mahad and Seth reached an opening and heard the shrill sounds of people screaming. Mahad and Seth ran through the gates to see mayhem. People were being attacked and buildings were being burned. Mahad and Seth ran to aid the people.

"Mahad! I'll help here! You go to the castle and get everyone out!" Seth exclaimed.

Mahad nodded and ran in the direction of the castle. The storm gusts threw him harder as he got closer, and it became harder to see. Mahad glanced at the building to his left and saw it was his home.

"Mana!" Mahad shouted.

Mahad ran up the steps and turned the knob.

"It's locked!" He exclaimed.

Mahad backed up and forced his whole body weight towards the door, smashing into it trying to open it. The door flew wide open and black smoke billowed out of the door. Mahad walked in and covered his mouth with his cloak.

"Mana!" He yelled, running up the steps.

He opened the bedroom door and she wasn't there. Mahad's expression turned to worry.

"The castle!" Mahad shouted.

He flew down the stairs and out the door. As he entered the street, he stopped in his tracks. He saw Mana's wand laying on the ground. He knelt down and held the wand in his hands. HE clenched it in his fist and ran towards the castle garden.

"The castle! She would take refuge there if it was unsafe!" Mahad thought.

Bakura walked over the top of the castle and threw Mana to the side. He watched the city become ravaged as the sun slowly began to set. Bakura closed his eyes and listened to the sound of screaming.

"That's better." He said.

Mana opened her eyes and saw Bakura standing at the edge, smiling while holding his sword. Mana started to tear up and hold her stomach.

"I can't win. I'm not strong enough without Mahad." Mana thought.

Mana closed her eyes as her tears fell from her eyes and she clenched her stomach.

"I'll never see his smile again. I wish I could have seen it one last time." She thought.

Bakura turned his attention over to Mana. Bakura saw Mana sobbing.

"Ah, so you have awoken." Bakura said.

Mana, startled, opened her eyes as she jumped. Bakura walked over to her and knelt down, inches from her face.

"Killing you will be a shame, such a pretty face." Bakura said.

Mahad ran up the east wing stairs and saw Isis running towards him.

"Isis!" Mahad exclaimed.

Isis ran into Mahad and placed her hands on his chest.

"Mahad! Bakura has taken refuge on the roof!" Isis shouted.

"I'll help you get the others out." Mahad said.

Isis pulled away and shook her head.

"No! He has taken Mana prisoner!" Isis stressed.

Mahad clenched Isis' shoulders in his hands and looked directly into her eyes.

"Help everyone to safety. I'll deal with Bakura." Mahad said.

Isis nodded as he ran away towards the west wing. Isis held her millennium necklace in her hands and frowned.

"I can not see the official outcome of this tragedy." She thought.

Bakura picked Mana up by her arm, forcefully. Bakura pushed towards the edge of the roof and she fell down. She looked behind her, looking at how far she would fall.

"Scared yet?" Bakura said.

Mana looked back at Bakura and whimpered. She inched away from him as he walked towards her.

"P-please, I-I have n-" Mana stuttered.

"No, but you are part of the Pharaoh's circle. I plan on devastating him with all the losses of his beloved friends." Bakura said.

"Why are you doing this!" Mana exclaimed.

Bakura grabbed her by her dress and pulled her near him. He grabbed his knife and ran it along her neck.

"His family made mine suffer." Bakura said.

Mana stared back at him, shaking uncontrollably. Bakura sighed as her tears overflowed.

"Enough waiting." He said.

Bakura picked Mana up by her dress and held her up on the edge.

"N-no!" Mana screamed.

"How about we drop you in front of the main entrance, so the Pharaoh has to see it." Bakura said.

Mahad forced the door open and gazed upon Bakura holding Mana over the edge.

"Bakura!" Mahad shouted, panting.

Bakura turned himself and Mana away from the edge to look at Mahad. Bakura smiled and bowed.

"Hello, Priest." Bakura said.

"She is of no importance to you! I'm part of the Royal Court!" Mahad exclaimed.

Bakura laughed and threw her to the side. Bakura ran his tongue along his knife, licking up the blood left from Mana's neck. Mahad looked over at Mana and saw her holding her hand to her neck.

"She is of importance to you I see. Well, I'll kill you first and then let her watch. She'll die of a broken heart." Bakura said.

Mahad pulled out his staff and settled into a defensive stance. Bakura lunged himself towards Maha, wielding his knife. Mahad countered with his staff and smiled. He pushed on his rod, shoving Bakura off. Bakura smiled as the sun completely set and the night fell over the city.

"My turn." Bakura said.

Bakura became shrouded in black mist, also covering the roof. Mahad squinted his eyes to find Bakura.

"Over here." Bakura whispered.

Mahad heard his voice and swung to his left. Bakura's laughter echoed through the mist.

"Too late." Bakura said.

Mahad heard his voice behind him. Mahad attacked by forcing his rod backwards behind him. Bakura screamed and disappeared into the mist. Bakura forced his whole body into punching Mahad. Mahad fell to the ground, wind knocked out of him.

The mist cleared and Bakura stood over Mahad smiling.

"You can't beat me." Bakura laughed.

Bakura lifted his leg and stomped down on Mahad's stomach. Mahad turned over, writhing in pain.

"Don't!" Mana yelled.

Bakura and Mahad turned their attention to her as she lay on the ground clenching her tummy. Bakura smiled at Mahad and walked over to her. Her grabbed his knife and held it to her neck.

"I think I'll just kill you now." He said.

Mana's whole body started shaking and she became unimaginably frightened.

"Please! I'm pregnant!" She cried.

Mahad's eyes widened and he pulled all of his strength together to pick up his staff.

"Thousand Knives!" He yelled.

Mahad's staff began glowing as bright as the sun when thousands of knives flew towards Bakura. Bakura flew out of the way and over the edge of the roof.

Mana still in shock, fell over and passed out from the stress. Mahad pushed himself off of the ground and steadily rose to his feet. He looked up as a breeze ran across his face, and stared up at the stars. The stars twinkled brighter that night.

"I understand." He said to the sky.

Mahad turned and walked towards Mana, passed out on the cold ground. He knelt down and ran his fingers across her face as she slept.

"I have two to protect now." Mahad whispered.

He put his arms underneath her to pick her up off the ground, and hold her in his arms. He gallantly walked to the door and left the roof.

Isis touched her Millennium necklace as it began to glow. Isis saw a new vision and smiled.

"The future is safe for now." Isis whispered.

Mahad kicked open his bedroom door and gently laid Mana down on the bed. The movement disturbed Mana and she opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry as she reached her hand up.

"Mahad?" She said.

"I'm here." He replied.

"I'm so sorry." Mana said.

She frowned and closed her eyes. He smiled and pulled her into his arms, squeezing her firmly in his grip.

"It's always darkest before the dawn." He whispered.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone, and for keeping your child a secret for so long." Mana said calmly.

Mahad rested his hand underneath her chin and softly lifted it. He looked directly into her eyes an smiled.

"You touched my heart and you live in my soul. You changed my life and all of my goals. My heart was blinded by you." He said calmly.

"But-" Mana said.

Mahad put his finger on her lips, signaling for her to stop talking.

"I've seen you cry and I've seen you smile. I've shared all of my dreams with you. I've been addicted to you. We've had our doubts, but now we are fine." Mahad said softly.

Mana reached her hand up and rested it on his face.

"I love you." Mana said.

Mahad leaned down and pressed his lips against hers and rested his hand on her tummy. Mana let her hand drop onto his, lovingly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Sweet Dreams

Mahad turned his head, looking out the window as the sun began to rise. The sun set flames to the clouds as they turned bright red amongst the horizon. He held on tighter to Mana as she rested within his arms.

Seth quickly rushed in, panting. Mahad gently moved Mana off of his lap and proceeded to the hall.

"We must find the Pharaoh. Bakura and his gang have fled town." Seth said.

"Yes. Let us go." Mahad said firmly.

Mana rubbed her eyes and lifted herself from the bed. She slowly stood on her feet and walked over to the window to see the sunrise. She smiled as she watched Seth and Mahad ride through town on their horses.

"You own all of me." She said, smiling.

Mana moved away from the window and held her hand to her neck in surprise.

"Oh, Mahad must have taken care of me while I slept." She said.

Mahad and Seth both hopped of the horses and proceeded through the desert on foot.

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh!" Seth exclaimed.

Mahad put his palm to his forehead and shook his head as Seth hollered

"Calm down, Seth. We'll get to him." Mahad said.

Mahad pointed over at a large structure ahead of them. Seth ran towards it.

"Pharaoh!" Seth exclaimed.

Seth turned the corner and saw the Pharaoh sitting safely with Yugi in his lap.

"Pharaoh! We found you!" Seth shouted.

Mahad followed Seth around the corner and sighed. He smiled as he looked up Atem, cradling Yugi.

"Finally." Mahad thought.

"Good morning." Atem said, annoyed.

"Good morning? We looked for you all day and all you can say is "Good morning"!" Seth shouted.

The Pharaoh and Yugi both jumped. Seth quickly dropped to his knees and bowed.

"I apologize, your majesty." Seth said.

Mahad walked forward and knelt down in front of the Pharaoh.

"I regret ruining everything, but we must head to the castle at once. Bakura and his thieves have devastated the town." Mahad said calmly.

"Go ahead, I'll follow shortly." Atem said.

"Of course." Mahad said.

Seth and Mahad bowed before leaving the two alone. Seth looked up at the sky and remembered the night and the battle he fought.

-flash back-

"Kisara!" He shouted.

He ran towards the burning building and forced the door open. He heard coughing coming from the back room.

"Kisara!" He yelled.

"Seth!" Kisara shouted.

He ran to the door and tried to open it.

"I can't open it!" He yelled.

Kisara began coughing much louder and banged aginst the door.

"My wardrobe fell! The door won't move!" She coughed.

Seth ran outside and around the house to find her window. He tried lifting it but It wouldn't. He forced his foot against the glass and kicked as hard as he could until the glass shattered. He quickly climbed through and grabbed Kisara.

"I got you!" He shouted.

As he got out of the room, two men on horses came riding towards them with swords. Kisara opened her eyes and a white mist began to cover Seth and Kisara.

-end-

"Mahad, The battle may have been devastating to some, but to me it was a wake up call." Seth said.

Mahad smiled and patted Seth on his back.

"I know what you mean. If this never happened, I'm not sure I'd have a lover nor a child." Mahad said.

"YOU HAVE A CHILD?!" Seth exclaimed.

Mahad held his sides, laughing so hard. He couldn't stand Seth's facial expression.

"It's not funny. How come I never knew this?" Seth said.

Seth hit Mahad upside the head with his fist. Mahad rubbed his head and looked annoyed.

"Well, I only just found out last night." Mahad said.

Mahad hit Seth upside the head in return. Mahad and Seth put there arms around eachother, like brothers. They instantly started laughing as they walked towards the gates.

_Three months have passed his that day. Bakura has not given up on destroying us all._

"Yugi!" Mana shouted.

Mana and Kisara both walked over to Yugi, who was studying his scroll very intently.

"Look! Kisara and I picked some flowers from the garden!" Mana exclaimed.

Yugi looked up at Kisara holding a giant bouquet of flowers.

"Oh wow. It's true." Yugi said.

Mana draped her arm over Yugi's shoulders and nudged his cheek.

"You want to give it to someone special? Give one to the Pharaoh." Mana said, cheekily.

"F-for Atem? I don't know if I can." Yugi stuttered.

He looked down at the flower in his hands and blushed.

"Kisara, you can give one to Seth!" Mana exclaimed.

Kisara began to smile feverishly.

"I was planning on giving half of them to him." Kisara said.

Mana and Kisara laughed before turning their attention to Yugi. Yugi was blushing with a nose bleed. Mana smacked him upside the head.

"Yugi! You're a pervert just like Atem!" Mana yelled in his ear.

Kisara turned away awkwardly.

"Oh wow." She said.

Yugi snapped out of it and held his head.

"Look who's talking, mum." He said.

She turned bright red and became annoyed. Yugi ran and Mana chased him around in circles.

"Yugi!" Atem shouted.

Yugi stopped running and Mana ran into him. They both smiled at the sight. Atem was coming towards them with Seth and Mahad close behind.

"Oh, Atem. Have you finished everything already?" Yugi asked.

Atem opened his arms up as he walked over to Yugi and Mana.

"Of course. I missed youuuuuuu!" Atem said.

Mahad and Seth both walked over to the group gallantly.

"Kisara!" Seth shouted.

She turned around still holding the flowers. She smiled very brightly.

"Here. This is for you, Seth." Kisara said.

Kisara handed him a handful of flowers and smiled. Seth blushed and accepted them.

"Why don't you take me out on a date right now." Kisara said.

She grabbed onto his arms and laughed. Seth nodded and took her into town.

Mahad smiled down at Mana. He rested his hands on her waist and leaned down to kiss her. As he broke the kiss, he knelt down and placed his hands on her tummy.

"Hey, you." Mana said.

"You've grown more." He said.

"How would you know? We have been inseperable!" Mana exclaimed.

Mana started laughing as Mahad rose up and rubbed his cheek on hers.

Seth and Kisara started walking towards the gates of town when suddenly a dark mist appeared. Seth pushed Kisara to the side and drew his Millennium Rod.

"Show yourself!" Seth exclaimed.

Kisara opened her eyes as the mist disappeared and Seth with it.

"Seth!" She shouted.

Kisara quickly stumbled to her feet and ran backwards towards The Town Square to find the Pharaoh. She frantically searched the Square until she saw them.

"Pharaoh!" Kisara shouted.

Atem glanced over at Kisara running at him. He rose up and caught her when she stumbled to him.

"What's the matter, Kisara? Where has Seth gone?" He asked.

Mana and Yugi stared at Kisara as she shook in Atem's arms.

"It took him. The mist took him!" She exclaimed.

Mahad rose up off the fountain and grabbed Atem's shoulder. Atem nodded and they proceeded to walk towards home.

"Kisara, I'll watch over you for now. They'll find him." Mana said.

Mana cradled Kisara in her arms on the ground. Yugi frowned and sat down beside them.

"What did you see Kisara?" Yugi asked.

.


End file.
